


Extinction

by Chridder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben kinda likes it, Building a new world together, F/M, Face-fucking/gang bang (but only in a fantasy), German Shepherds, Gun Culture, Happy Ending, Hopeful Futures, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, North Georgia, North meets South, Nothing atypical for A/B/O, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omegaverse, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey's a little kinky, Tragic Pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chridder/pseuds/Chridder
Summary: In a world where the alpha/omega population is shrinking, Rey and Ben come together during her heat
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 139
Kudos: 707





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> After a six month writing drought following TROS, I'm finally back on the saddle. I intended to write an epilogue for my cannonverse fic, and this came out instead. Whoops...
> 
> Fair warning, I'm in unfamiliar waters here. This story couldn't be more different than what I've written before. It’s modern AU, A/B/O, and explicit, so pardon me as I cut my teeth trying something new.
> 
> This story assumes familiarity with the omegaverse, so if this is your first A/B/O I recommend reading a brief guide (like [this one](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega?fbclid=IwAR2gk2cQMbJDdlGUheLWBiyW1xjXdrWzOZNhsWaC2ECMyDV_XnDupqzapQE)) and checking out some of these popular stories that are an excellent introduction to the trope. They’re all in some degree inspirations for this fic:
> 
> [Summer Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605809/chapters/26089497) by IshaRen (unfinished)  
> [Can't Turn Off What Turns Me On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925449/chapters/34576358) by Audreyii_fic  
> [Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134358/chapters/40296332) by Kylosbrickhousebody (unfinished)  
> [An Unexpected Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761046/chapters/46776814) by Tigbit  
> [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547384/chapters/59275861) by quixoticlux
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189359426@N04/50122865141/in/dateposted-public/)

“ _Shout! Shout!_ _Shout at the devil!_ ”

Rey bangs her head to the music, pressing on the gas when the guitar riff takes off. She flies down the country road, mouthing the lyrics.

_"He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night  
He's the blood stain on the sta-yay-yage"_

She shimmies in her seat.

_“He's the tear in your eye  
Been tempted by his lie  
He's the knife in your back  
He's rage”_

She slows when she realizes how fast she’s going, eyeing the sides of the road. This is speed trap country, miles of dead-end counties with cops who have nothing better to do than ticket drivers for going five miles over. She turns the music down and moves her hands to ten and two, trying to focus on the road. 

_“He's the razor to the knife  
Oh, lonely is our lives”_

She still mouths the lyrics, but with a little less oomf than before. She glances at the rearview mirror, eyeing the boys in the back.

Finn’s curled in the seat, dozing with his snout tucked under his paw. Poe’s head and shoulders out the window, balancing precariously.

“ _Poe_ …” She warns. 

The dog ignores her.

“ _Poe,_ if you jump out of this truck, and I’m not coming back for you. I’m _serious_.”

He makes no move.

Rey rolls her eyes, nudging up the window.

It doesn’t take much. Poe scrambles, collapsing into the backseat, then tentatively sticks his head out again, chin resting on the edge of the glass.

Rey sighs, sliding a forearm over the steering wheel.

She’s gonna re-gift that dog come Christmas, she _swears_. She’ll slap a bow on him, fly him out to New Orleans, and dump him at Finn and Poe’s front door.

She thought it was adorable when her friends gave her puppies before they moved, two little German Shepherds with soft fur and doe eyes. “Her protectors,” they said, since they wouldn’t be around to keep an eye on her. She immediately named the puppies after them without thinking of the consequences.

They quickly took on the traits of their namesakes. Finn’s the perfect dog— loyal, obedient, a little graceless but sweet.

But _Poe…_ He’s a little shit. He gets into the garbage, scratches up the doors, pees all over the apartment. She dreads the day she’ll have to move out… Her deposit is _gone_ , that’s for fucking sure.

Rey slumps in the seat but perks up when the chorus hits again.

“ _Shout! Shout!_ _Shout at the devil!”_

She bops her head, mouthing the lyrics until the music fades. She waits for the next song, hoping they play Guns n’ Roses or maybe some Joan Jett…

 **< <**That was _Shout at the Devil_ by Motley Crue here on WAL-FM, North Georgia’s _best_ classic rock station. Now ladies, get ready to squeal because we’re serving up some _Cherry Pie_ — _> >_

“Oh, God…” Rey changes the station, cycling through a few before she finds one with music.

“ _I'm standin' there on a balcony in summer air_ , _”_ Taylor Swift lilts over the waves. _“See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._ ”

“Eh…” She changes the station.

“ _Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and croo-ooze”_

“Blagh!” She scrambles, accidentally turning the radio to AM.

<<Alright, we’re back with Dr. Nathan Voors, professor of designation studies at Emory University. Doctor, it’s good to have you.>>

<<Good to be here, Frank.>>

Rey moves to change the station.

<<We were just discussing your book _The Death of Alphas and Omegas and the New Evolution_ >>

She hovers over the nob.

<<Now, we all know the alpha and omega population is shrinking, but you believe they’re on the verge of extinction, am I right?>>

<<That right, Frank.>>

She withdraws her hand.

<<That’s an extreme prediction, doctor, and I gotta say, I’m not sure I buy it. I mean, alphas and omegas make up about 2% of the world’s population. What’s that…? Roughly a hundred and eighty-four million?>>

<<Thereabouts.>>

<<Now, I did a little research before you got here and I learned the number of alphas and omegas in America isn’t too far from the number of redheads, another group that’s dwindling, but no one’s predicting their extinction, are they?>>

<<Actually, Frank, I’m glad you brought that up. That’s an excellent point of comparison. First of all, I should say there are some who think the gene for red hair is on its way out, but even those who do don’t think it’ll happen within the century.>>

<<Not like you predict for alphas and omegas.>>

<<Right, and that’s because these populations are very different. For example, think about what distinguishes redheads from everyone else. The MC1R gene that’s responsible for red hair is also responsible for a certain kind of melanin that makes the skin more vulnerable to ultraviolet rays. This means redheads are statistically more likely to get certain types of cancer, but otherwise there’s nothing that puts them at an evolutionary disadvantage, not like alphas and omegas.>>

<<So what’s different about them?>>

Rey nudges up the volume.

<<Well, a lot of things, Frank. For one, they’re not mating with each other as much so they used to. Coupling with betas is more common, but more importantly, and this is what I focus on in my book, alpha and omega genes are responsible for physical and behavioral attributes that, frankly, don’t have much relevance in modern society. In fact, many of the features that gave them in evolutionary edge a thousand years ago are now the reason they’re going extinct.>>

<<What do you mean?>>

<<Let’s start with alphas. They’re genetically larger, stronger, more intimidating.>>

<<That’s all good, right?>>

<<Yes, but they’re also more violent, and when I say violent, I mean _homicidal_. Alphas are more likely to commit murder than any other population, and do you know who 60% of the victims are?>>

<<Who?>>

<< _Other alphas_. They’re literally responsible for their own shrinking numbers.>>

<<No, no, no… That can’t be right. What about their jobs? Most alphas are in the military or other high-risk professions, right? That’s gotta be a factor.>>

<<It is, but you have to ask why alphas end up in those kinds of jobs in the first place. In my book, I argue a genetic predisposition to violence is what attracts them to that kind of work, leading to higher death rates.>>

<<But what about omegas? They’re not violent, are they?>>

<<No, but it’s worth noting that 10% of alpha murder victims are omegas.>>

<< _Really?_ >>

<<Yes, really.>>

<<But alphas are supposed to protect omegas. That’s what they’re built for, isn’t it?>>

<<True, but they’re also built to compete for them. Over time, this has lead to increased aggression to the point that they’re less able to control violent tendencies. I can’t remember the exact figure, but most alpha homicides are second-degree murder. They get angry. They lash out. And given their size and strength…>>

<<Ok, so some alphas kill their omegas, but you said yourself couplings with betas are more common now. That’s especially true for omegas, isn’t it?>>

<<It is. A lot of alphas are in prison for reasons we just discussed, limiting the pool of attractive mates, _but_ — and this is something a lot of people don’t realize— did you know omegas are most likely to be _the victims_ of homicide than other designations?>>

<< _Nooo…_ >>> The host gasps.

<< _Yes_. Omegas are one of the most vulnerable populations in the world, and a lot of it’s due to their biology— they’re smaller, weaker, more prone to anxiety and mental health problems. They tend to be timid, submissive…>>

Rey huffs.

<<They’re less capable of protecting themselves and with the popularity alpha-omega themed porn, they often become targets of predators wanting to act out their fantasies.>>

<<You mean betas?>>

<<Mostly, yes. Betas are responsible for the majority of omega murders in the U.S. Omegas are also more likely to be in abusive relationships or work jobs with a high risk of sexual assault.>>

<<That’s _terrible_. I can’t believe I didn’t know this. Sounds like a social failure to me. We’ve got to get better at protecting the omega population.>>

<<Perhaps…>> The doctor says carefully. <<But we also need to recognize that this is a product of their biology. There was a time when omega meekness made them more attractive mates, but now it just makes them targets. It’s the exact same for alphas. Used to be the most violent alphas were the ones most likely to win an omega. Now those same violent tendencies are what’s causing them to end up in prison or the morgue.>>

<< _Soooo_ … What are you getting at with this? Are you saying alphas and omegas are to blame for their own extinction?>>

<<No more than Cro-magnons or Neanderthals, Frank.>>

Rey’s jaw drops

<<You’re comparing alphas and omegas to _Neanderthals?_ >>

<<That’s what they are, aren’t they? A less evolved species of human designed for a harsher, survival-based environment.>>

<<So you think it’s a good thing they’re going extinct?>>

<<It’s a very good thing. It’s a natural process of evolution. We’re not hunter-gatherers anymore. We’re advanced society that increasingly relies on technology over manpower, on diplomacy over war. We don’t need violent, over-sized apes or meek women who turn into a sobbing mess every other month. We need—>>

Rey slaps off the radio so hard she hurts her hand. She grips the steering wheel, seething.

 _Fuck_ that guy. _Fuck him_ and his book.

She sucks in a breath, eyes glued to the road. She hardly notices the scenery, rolling hills flashing by, bales of hay scattered across them.

“ _We don’t need meek women who turn into a sobbing mess every other month…_ ”

Rey snorts.

Some professor of designation studies. Omegas don’t have heats every other month. Not that she knows many other omegas, but from her doctor told her, twice a year is the standard with suppressants. Though the professor sounds like the type who believes omegas forgo medication just for the time off… Because that’s what a heat is, right? _A fucking vacation_.

She grinds her teeth.

What a _prick_. How did a guy like that get a PhD? Maybe she _should_ go to college one of these days… If an idiot like that can get a degree, surely she can.

She rubs a palm on the steering wheel, vengeful fantasies playing in her mind. She imagines enrolling at Emory, taking a class with Dr. Voors, and shoving his omega prejudice down his throat. She’d be _the best_ student in class— smart, assertive, happy to challenge his bullshit theories in front of a hundred people. She’d keep her designation under wraps until after the final, then once she secured her A, she’d reveal the truth. She pictures an older man sitting at a desk, smug face falling when she breaks the news…

She smirks, enjoying the fantasy.

But that’s all it is— a fantasy. Even if she could afford a school like Emory, she doesn’t have the smarts for it. She knows that. But she can dream, can’t she?

Suddenly, something hot and wet jerks Rey from her thoughts. She turns to find Poe lapping at her, big, soggy tongue making a mess of her hair. 

“Yes, boy…” She pats him awkwardly. “I love you, too, and I’ve definitely never considered giving you away. Now sit down.”

He continues lapping, hitting the sensitive patch of flesh at her neck. 

“ _Poe!”_ She shoves him. “Sit! We’re almost there. See.” She flings a hand to Baker’s field. “In ten minutes, you can run around and lick everything you want.”

The dog withdraws, curling next to Finn. 

Rey lifts the collar of her shirt, wiping the slobber. She pats carefully at her gland, quelling the impulse to check the mirror. What’s the point? She knows what she’ll see, an angry patch of red that looks like it’s staging a rebellion against her body.

She sighs, slowing as she comes up on her turn. She eyes the barn by field, noting the sorry state of it, shingles falling off the roof. Probably took damage in the last storm...

She glides onto a dirt road, truck jostling over rocks and divots. Finn and Poe both perk up. They’ve been on this ride enough times to know this means they’re close.

Rey takes a measured breath, bringing a hand to her stomach. She focuses on the road, trying to ignore a wave of nausea. She not usually sensitive to a bumpy ride, but her body’s off-kilter at the moment, preparing.

Her shoulders sink.

This one’s gonna be bad. She can already feel it… 

Seconds drag as she creeps down the road, trying to keep the truck as stable as she can. Finn and Poe are both up now, wagging their tails and fighting for a place at the half-open window. One of them whines like he’s asking her to hurry.

“I know, I know…” She glances at them. “Almost there.”

By the time she turns on the gravel road to the house, both dogs are whining and scratching at the door. The road twists and curves until they come to the gate, then straightens out. The sprawling junkyard comes into view, the house just behind it. The sight tugs at her heart.

 _Home_ , for better or worse.

They pass a dilapidated sign, the words “Plutt’s Salvage Lott” so faded they’re barely visible. The fence around the junkyard is high, over ten feet, and as sturdy as ever, if a little rusty. Rey eyes the stacks as she passes, cars and appliances mostly. Some of them have been here for as long as she has. The closer she gets to the house, the more she feels like she’s going back in time to a different life, a different Rey…

She pulls up the driveway, stopping in front of a garage cluttered with junk. Finn and Poe are positively _manic_ now, howling and turning in circles.

“Alright, alright, alright…” She opens the truck, and Poe instantly barrels over the center console, scrambling over her and out the door. “ _Damn it, Poe!_ ” He runs straight to a mound of dirt and starts rolling in it.

Finn waits impatiently in the backseat, whining. Rey gets out of the truck and opens the door for him. He hops down clumsily, bounding to Poe. She shakes her head as she watches them, bellies up, twisting in the dirt and making happy dog noises

It must be wonderful to be a dog, to get so much pleasure from simple things. For a moment, she thinks about joining them, just rolling in a mound of red clay. Instead, she reaches into the truck, fishing her phone out of a bag. She looks up Maz’s number and calls, turning to inspect the house.

“What do you want?” Maz answers gruffly.

Rey’s lips twitch up. “Hey, Maz. It’s Rey.”

“ _Sunflower!_ What took you so long? I thought I’d hear from you hours ago.”

“Sorry. Something came up at work, and I got a late start.”

“You know…” Maz gets that patronizing tone. “I’ll never understand why you moved all the way to the city to work in a junkyard when you have a perfectly fine junkyard right here.”

“Sold anything lately?”

“I manage to get rid of somethin’ every now and then, but half of the stuff in there’s rotting to shit. Ain’t worth a _nickel_. Sold a transmission last Saturday, though. Went for $150. Just say the word, and I’ll give you half.”

“You know the deal, Maz. You look after the yard, you get the profits.”

“I don’t do anything ‘cept show up when someone calls. You know what Plutt would say if he could see the yard like it is, don’tcha?”

“Plutt’s dead,” Rey says flatly. “He doesn’t have a say in the matter. House looks good.” She quickly changes the subject. “There haven’t been any vagrants?”

“Not that I know of, but you got that place sealed up tighter than a tick. I don’t know why you boarded up them windows. They already got bars on ‘em.” 

“I like to be careful.” Rey walks up to a faucet, crouching to inspect. She’ll need to winterize the pipes before she leaves…

“Sunflower, why don’t you just move back out here? Fix up that yard. I know a guy in Carrolton with six trucks he’s lookin’ to get rid of.”

“Give him my number. We’ll take them at Captain’s Corner.”

“ _Captain’s Corner_.” Maz snorts. “That’s a dumbass name for a salvage lot.”

“Yes, well, it’s run by a former captain.”

“Captain Phasma!” Maz lowers her tone with mock imperiousness. “I don’t like that woman. She’s tall. Too tall. I don’t like tall people. Unless they’re hairy.”

Rey presses her lips together in a smile. “Well, you have that right. Anyways, I was just calling to let you know me and the boys got here safely.” She glances at the dogs.

Finn’s chasing Poe around the yard, yapping.

“ _You’re not comin’ to see me!?_ ”

“Not tonight. I got here too late and I, uh… I’m getting close.”

“You need anything? Because I can bring you supplies. Just say the word. I got—”

“No, no. I’m well-stocked. I’ll be incommunicado for the next week, but I’ll pop by on Sunday before I leave, have some lunch maybe?”

“Get here at eight. I’ll serve breakfast, we’ll jaw, play some horseshoe, _then_ we’ll have lunch.”

“It’s a date.”

“Alright, Sunflower. It’s good to hear your voice. You take care of yourself with… you know. Your _special time_.”

“I will. Take care, and I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Bye, Sunflower. Oh! Before you go—”

Rey ends the call just as Maz interjects. She hovers a thumb over the screen, considering whether to call back. She waits, seeing if Maz calls first.

Nothing.

It must not be important. Whatever it is, she’s sure she’ll hear about it Sunday.

Rey tucks the phone in her back pocket, turning to the truck. She glances to the sky as she heads over, taking note of the sun. Not too long before dark. She needs to move.

She pops open the back, supplies bungeed under a tarp in the bed of the truck. She undoes the cords, then sweeps back the tarp, revealing turbo fans, several packs of bottled water, blankets, sheets, pillows, fresh tanks and shorts, protein bars, and a cardboard box with a knot attachment sticking out of it.

Rey sighs, bringing a hand to her lower belly.

It’s starting... She probably has three hours before it comes in full force, maybe less.

She pulls the tarp all the way off, grabs a couple blankets, and heads for the house. She shoves a key in the lock, pushing through the door. A musty smell greets her inside, and she flips on the light, taking stock of things.

Everything looks exactly like she left it— Ugly green walls, brown shagged carpet, well-worn furniture, deer heads and other game mounted on the walls.

Home sweet home.

Her lips twist grimly.

She walks through the living room and straight to the hall, heading to her old bedroom. She elbows through the door when she gets there, dropping the blankets on the floor. She surveys carefully— the bed with a plastic cover, a mini-fridge in the corner, bare walls, two end tables, a dresser with a lamp on top of it, all surgically clean, exactly as she left it. 

For a moment, Rey stares.

It used to look so different. You couldn’t even see the walls, all covered with posters, magazine clippings, album covers, song lyrics, whatever struck her fancy. Plutt always griped at her for keeping it such a mess. Now it looks like a hotel room, pristine and colorless.

The most miserable weeks of her life are spent in this room. Any girlhood memories she made here have long been overshadowed by days wallowing in a nest of blankets, sweating and balling her eyes out.

“ _We don’t need meek women who turn into a sobbing mess every other month…_ ”

She sets her jaw.

Then, she turns to the hall, charging out of the house. The dogs shoot by her on the way to the truck, Poe chasing Finn now, biting at his haunches.

“ _Boys_ …” She warns. “Play nice.”

She grabs more supplies and heads straight to her room. She goes back and forth until everything’s unloaded, then starts arranging. She’s got this down to a science now— a carefully constructed nest by the mini-fridge, ice packets in the freezer part, bottles of water in the rest. The box of vibrators is next to the outlet, a pile of tanks and shorts by the dresser. She makes the bed with sheets and soft blankets, fluffs up the pillows, and stacks spares neatly by the wall. She positions turbo fans on either side of the nest, and puts several packs of protein bars on the fridge. She needs to be better about eating this time…

After the room’s in order, she gets things ready for the dogs— unlocks the doggie door, fills the food and water dispensers, stashes their treats in a cabinet. She sticks her head in the kitchen fridge just to see what’s there and immediately wrinkles her nose, slamming it shut. She’ll deal with that later…

Finally, she makes her way to the back closet, entering a code to open. She grabs a couple of handguns, then turns her attention to the rifles, picking out a Weatherby. She heads to the living room, setting the weapons carefully on the table. She goes back to the storage closet, snatching a couple shotguns, ammunition, and a cleaning kit. She settles on the couch and begins inspecting each gun, cleaning then loading it.

Once she’s done, she positions the weapons strategically— two in her room, one by each door to the house, one in the kitchen cabinet— all in places the dogs can’t get to. She takes a last look at her bedroom then goes outside to check the truck, see if she missed anything. She’s halfway there when she notices.

The dogs… They’re nowhere in sight. She can’t even hear them.

“Finn?” Rey calls. “Poe?” She circles around the house. The junkyard’s sprawled in front, but it’s all open field in the back, stretching out to the forest. She quickly rounds the corner of the house. “Boys!”

She lets out her breath when she sees Finn and Poe several yards away. They’re standing perfectly still, noses pointed to the trees. She jogs up to them.

“Boys!” She chirps. “Treats time. I’ve got something yummy in the house.”

Neither of them move.

That’s weird. They know what the word “treats” means. Usually, they go nuts when they hear it, whining and pawing at her legs.

“Hey.” She kneels next to Finn. “What’s up, boy? What do you see?” She looks to the woods. 

It’s thick with leaves shaded red, gold, and orange, typical for this time of year. It’s one of the few things she loves about coming back here, seeing all the green turned to color. The forest is quiet except for birds chirping. Surely, that’s not what has the dogs on edge…

“Hey, boy.” Rey sidles to Poe, reaching to rub his neck. “Good boy. Treats! I’ve got treats for you.”

Nothing. The dog just stares at the forest, front paw extended. He starts to growl.

“ _Boy_.” She strokes his back. “What’s wrong?” 

The next second, he takes off, barking and racing to the tree line. Finn takes after him.

“ _Damn it_.” Rey shoots up. “Finn! Poe! Get back here!” She claps her hands, running after them.

Poe leaps into the woods, followed shortly by Finn.

“Boys!” Rey picks up to a sprint. “ _No!_ You know better. _Come back here!_ ” She races to where she saw them disappear, slowing when she’s surrounded by trees. “Finn!” She turns to where she hears barking. “Poe!” She pushes through the brush, careful not to trip over roots.

Before long, she sees Finn crouched by a tree, tense and growling.

“Finn!” She scurries up to him, grabbing his collar. “What is _wrong_ with you?” She looks for Poe, catching sight of him several yards ahead.

She freezes.

The dog is going nuts, barking at a man kneeling in front of him. The forest is too dim for Rey to see him well, only his outline. From what she can tell, the man’s completely calm— shoulders relaxed, still as a statue. Poe keeps barking and growling, but the man never moves.

Eventually, the barks die, turning to whines. Poe steps back, lowering his head submissively. Finally, he settles on the forest floor.

Rey gapes.

She’s never seen the dog do that before.

The man is still for a moment. Then, he rises, looking to Rey. He starts towards her.

Finn growls half-heartedly but soon lowers his snout. Rey studies the man as he approaches. He’s wearing jeans and a green army jacket with a rifle slung over his shoulder. The closer he gets, the more she realizes how big he is. He’s very tall and very broad, and suddenly, she feels small. He’s only a few feet away when the wind shifts, a powerful scent filling her nostrils.

Rey goes cold.

 _Alpha_.

The man stops. He’s close now, so close she can make out his features— pale skin, a mess of dark hair, a scar along his right cheek, dog tags around his neck. His scent is strong, stirring warm coals low in her belly. Something primal screams in her, simultaneously telling her to flee and step closer.

She doesn’t move. The man stares with black eyes devoid of irises.

“They yours?” He nods to Finn, then Poe behind him.

She stares dumbly.

The alpha looks her over. He’s well over six feet tall, but it’s not his height that’s imposing. It’s the way he carries himself— back straight, shoulders squared in an easy, confident manner. “Be careful with them out here,” he warns. “There are coyotes. Bears sometimes. It’s not safe.”

Rey just stands, frozen. She can’t even manage to swallow.

The man’s eyes flicker. He takes a step closer, a careful step, then another.

Rey can’t breathe. She’s vaguely aware of Finn shifting beside her, but she can’t take her eyes off the alpha. She wants to run, wants to scream, but she can’t force herself to move.

The man stops just a foot away. He’s like a machine, no expression, cold metal under synthetic skin. He leans in, sniffing.

Suddenly, everything changes. He animates— nostrils flared, eyes turned to flame. His scent shifts, and though Rey’s never been this close to an alpha, she knows exactly what it means.

Her heat… _He can smell it_. 

A pathetic meep escapes her.

The next instant, she’s jetting out of the forest, heart pumping, feet pounding on the earth. She hears the dogs chasing after her but doesn’t look back, only sprints through the yard, fixed on the house.

Blood pounds in her ears as she crashes through the back door and slams it shut. She immediately works on the locks, starting at the top— one, two, three, four, five— then races to the front to do the same. She hears the boys scramble through the dog door, barking up a storm. With trembling hands, she fastens every lock then turns back against the door, sliding to the carpet.

Finn and Poe run up to her, huffing and snorting. Poe noses her ear, but she bats him away.

 _Breathe_. _Breath, breathe, breathe_.

She fights for air, flattening a trembling hand under her rib cage.

_Breathe._

The dogs sit on their haunches, watching her.

_Bring the breath in… draw it in…_

Air comes in sharp gasps.

_Is this a panic attack? Is she having a panic attack?_

Her whole body shakes, skin cold with sweat, lungs screaming. She closes her eyes.

 _Breathe_ , _Rey_. You _must_ breathe. 

Her chest crushes in on her.

_Oh God…_

Gasps turn to strangled croaks.

She hears a whine, then feels a warm body settle beside her. She immediately grabs a handful of fur, and without thinking, lays on her side, wrapping both arms around the dog. She focuses on his breath, expanding and contracting gently.

_In and out…_

She buries her face in the dog’s neck. 

_In and out…_

Another warm body settles behind her, licking softly at her ear. She squeezes her eyes shut.

Gradually, her muscles loosen, precious air seeping in. The first half breath brings a wave of relief, lessening the trembles in her limbs. She concentrates on warmth in her arms, the dog’s steady breathing. She tries to mimic it, imagines them expanding and contracting in time.

“Good boy…” She mumbles into thick fur. “Such a good boy…” Finally, she lifts her head.

Poe shifts in her arms, looking up with big, brown eyes.

She immediately bursts into tears, burying her face in him. Finn scoots closer, nosing the back of her neck. She reaches behind her to give him a couple of scratches, sobbing into Poe. “You know—” She hiccups. “I’m just kidding when I say I’ll give you up, right?”

The dog whines in response.

She clings to him, sobs quieting to silent tears. After a while, she rolls on her back, Finn scooting to give her space. He stays on his belly but Poe gets up, hovering.

“Good dog.” She reaches for him, scratching between his ears. “Good boy.” He searches her face, waiting for her to do something.

She drags herself up, slumping against the door. Now that she can breathe, her brain is free to process.

There’s an alpha in the woods behind her house. She’s on the verge of her heat, and an alpha’s out there, lurking.

Her blood runs cold.

The next instant, she’s on her feet, charging to the kitchen. The dogs follow as she moves to the back door, stopping at the boarded-up window beside it. She peeks through a gap between boards, searching. 

Light dwindles outside. The backyard is empty, not a living thing in sight. She zeroes in on the forest, surveying the tree line.

Nothing. There’s nothing.

She steps back, a tremble returning to her hands. She clenches her fists, glancing to confirm the shotgun’s on the shelf where she left it.

It is.

She backs slowly to the kitchen, stopping when she’s next to the table. She fumbles for a chair, collapsing onto it. 

The dogs stay at the back door, staring at it, ears pricked. If the alpha comes near the house, they’ll let her know, but what then? Rey remembers the way they acted in the forest, how they heeled in submission. She sees the alpha in her mind— shark eyes black and focused, a predator moving in on its prey. He was _massive_ , more than twice her size.

She shudders a breath.

Avoiding alphas has always been so easy. They tend to group together, concentrated in certain professions, certain cities, often in prison. The closest she’s ever been to one was when an old army buddy came to visit Phas, and even then, her boss gave a heads up, and Rey spent the whole time under a Firebird at the back of the lot. 

Now there’s one in her backyard. He’s _right there_. And he knows her heat’s coming…

Everything Rey’s ever heard about alphas starts to flash— _Violent._ _Aggressive. Natural-born killers._ A montage rolls in her mind, clips from movies, news, and porn— alphas in a gang bang, alphas getting arrested, alphas beating the shit out of each other, alphas taking mates by force.

Goosebumps prickle up her arms.

She has to leave. _Now_.

Rey shoots out of her chair and to the living room, grabbing her bag. She finds her phone, pulls up Maz’s number, then stops, thumb hovering over the call button.

Maz will give her a room above the diner, she knows she will, without thinking once about the consequences. But Rey knows all too well what could happen if customers find out an omega’s having her heat in the same building where their food’s prepared… Restaurants have been shut down for far less. People have the _stupidest_ ideas about heats. Half the people Rey knows think a hazmat team is needed to clean up the mess.

She can’t get a hotel room, either. She’ll be thrown out the moment the staff realizes what’s going on. Besides, what would she do with the dogs? Maybe she could go back to the city…

Rey chews on her lip, calculating the time it’ll take her re-pack the truck. It’ll be well after dark by the time she’s done, and she’ll be exposed, weaker by the minute. Even if she could manage it, her heat will come in full force before she’s halfway to Atlanta and she’ll have to ride it out on the side of the road.

Rey swallows thickly. She’s vaguely aware of the dogs padding to the room, nails clicking on the kitchen tile, softening when they reach the carpet. One of them noses her, and she glances down to see Finn wagging his tail. She strokes him with a half-smile, then looks around the room.

It’s so tacky, a cabin straight out of the 70’s— yellow couch, pea-green armchair, brown shagged carpet, mounted dear heads above the fireplace, that stupid singing bass by the window. It’s the landscape of her childhood... It’s home.

She sets her jaw.

 _No_. She will not be chased out of her own house. This is _her_ property. She will not be intimidated, not even by an alpha.

Rey turns a heel, marching to the gun closet. She unlocks it, grabs ear muffs and a box of bullets, then heads for the kitchen. She takes the glock out of the cabinet, setting everything on the counter before moving to the back door. She undoes the locks, starting at the bottom and working her way up. She heads back to the kitchen, grabbing the gear and snatching a bag of empty cans on her way out. 

The dogs follow as she stalks into the yard, setting her gear on a broken generator by the house. She grabs a folding table next to it and hauls it to the edge of the yard along with the empty cans. She moves quickly, setting six cans in a row on the table, about a foot apart. She strides back to the house, glancing to the sky.

It’s well into dusk now, but the backyard’s lit with stadium-strength lights Plutt installed just before he died. The dogs watch as she stops in front of the generator, puts on the muffs, then grabs the gun and ammo. They both whine, turning to scurry in the house.

They know what’s coming.

Rey moves into the yard, stopping about fifty meters in front of the folding table. She drops the ammo, turns off the safety on her gun and lifts it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Every can goes flying, landing in the grass behind the table. Rey strides up to it, lines up six more cans, then strides back. She pulls the magazine out of the glock, loads it, and puts it back in.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

More cans scatter.

Rey stalks to the table, eyeing the forest. It’s dark, trees obscured by shadow. There’s no sign of anyone, no sound except cicadas, their song dying with the dusk. She sets up six more cans, then turns back.

The hair at the back of her neck prickles. She can’t see him, can’t smell him, but somehow she knows the alpha’s still in the forest, _watching her_. She can feel it…

Rey kneels by the ammo, taking out the magazine to load it.

_Excellent._

She wants him to watch.

She wants him to know she’s got good aim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated. Comments are cherished. 
> 
> The next update should be June 27th. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reyloforcebalance) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chridder3)


	2. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags.

Rey lies half-naked on the floor, nestled in a mound of sheets. Even with two turbo fans pointed at her, she’s covered in sweat, tank top glued on like a second skin. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, easing the vibrator further inside. In her mind’s eye, she’s on her knees, blindfolded, surrounded by alphas. They come up to her one by one, feeding her hard flesh, and she opens wide to take it.

“Good girl,” a man rumbles above her. “Take it all. Take every inch.” He shoves his cock further, hitting the back of her throat.

She starts to gag.

“That’s right, gag on my cock. Gag on it like the little cum slut you are.”

She chokes, pushing on his thighs, but he just grips her hair and fucks harder. “You’re gonna take this cock until I come, you hear me?” He pounds into her throat.

There’s a wave of snickers around her. Another man groans, something hot and sticky flying in her face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the man in her mouth her growls. “You’ll be covered in cum by the time we’re done with you. Filled to the _fucking brim_.” He picks up his pace, and Rey doesn’t know how she’s still conscious, lungs screaming for air. “Our little omega _slut_.” He yanks her hair back, angling his cock further inside. “ _Good girl_ … Good _fucking_ —” He pulls out when he starts to come, and she opens wide, lapping greedily. 

He yanks off the blindfold, and she looks up to see his face, to watch him watching her.

It’s the alpha from the forest. He has flames for eyes, dark locks hanging over them. “Good little omega…” He smirks, thumbing her cheek. “Sweet little slut.”

Rey shudders as she comes, shoving the knot attachment inside. Pleasure rolls waves, through her head and down to her toes. She arches back with a whine, then collapses, weak and overwrought. Her muscles clench around the vibrator, milking semen that isn’t there. She rolls her hips, trying to draw out the sensation.

The relief doesn’t last a minute. The knot feels cold inside her, cramps already gathering in her belly. 

_You need a real knot_ , the goblin in her hindbrain whispers.

Rey doesn’t have the energy to roll her eyes. Once she’s able, she eases the vibrator out, tossing it and turning on her side. She tucks her head, curling into herself. 

What is _wrong_ with her? Why can she only climax to the most obscene fantasies? She always starts with a sweet, consensual encounter, but it has to turn into something _filthy_ to get her over the edge, something that leaves her half-ashamed afterwards.

She blames alpha-omega porn for this. It’s usually humiliating for the omega with consent dubious at best.

Or maybe it’s because she has such a piss-poor love life. She’s only been with three men, none of them an actual relationship, so she has little to go on when it comes to imagining genuine intimacy. Truth be told, sex has always felt awkward or perfunctory, none of it satisfying.

 _You want satisfaction?_ Her hindbrain needles. _You need an alpha for that._

**_Shut up._ **

Rey slams a palm into her forehead.

The omega voice stews indignantly. _You know you do…_

A wave of cramps tightens as if chiming in agreement. Rey tenses, holding her breath until they pass. When they do, she gasps, rolling to her other side. She curls her knees into her chest, making small, pathetic noises. Her whole body is raw, sensitive to the slightest weight. Even the threadbare tank top feels heavy on her skin.

She shucks it off and crawls to the mini-fridge at the bottom of the nest. She grabs a bottle of water, opens it, but instead of drinking, she pours it all over her chest and shoulders. It feels _wonderful_ , heat leaving her body in sweet release. She grabs another and this time she drinks it, falling slowly on her back. She tosses it with accomplished breath, then runs her hands along her breasts and stomach, cool water slick on her skin.

Heat returns with a vengeance a minute later, all the hotter with the contrast. The next wave of cramps starts to rise, and Rey flips on her side, preparing. They crunch, building and building until it feels like her insides are about to burst. She grits her teeth, aggravating soreness in her jaw. When it’s over, every muscle slumps.

 _You can’t do this…_ Her omega sobs. _You can’t do this without an alpha…_

Rey buries her face in sweaty sheets.

How long has she been at this? She knows it’s night because there’s no light coming through the boards over the window, but how many nights has it been? How much has she slept? It’s hard to be sure… It’s felt like an eternity, which means it must’ve been at least two days, maybe three? Even if it’s just two, that’ll be enough to steel herself, give her a boost to make it through the next leg. She lifts her head cautiously.

Her phone’s on the bed. She can see it hanging off the edge.

She plops her head down, taking a few breaths, then pushes up, crawling to the mattress. She rises to her knees, grabbing the phone.

Ok… two days. That’s all she’s expecting. If it’s more than that, great, but she’ll be satisfied with two.

She takes a breath and holds it, activating the screen. The moment it lights up, she balks. The phone slips from her hand as she collapses on the sheets.

It’s hardly been a day. _One fucking day_.

The realization sinks heavy in her chest. By the time she rolls over, tears are streaming down her cheeks.

She’s going to die here. She’s just… going to die in this room, naked and alone, rotting in sweaty sheets. The dogs will have started eating her by the time anyone thinks to check on her.

She buries her face in a pillow.

She forgets this every time, how hopeless heat feels. It’s like the experience is so traumatic her brain scrubs the memory afterwards as a coping mechanism. Thinking back on it, it’s always hazy. It’s not until she’s in the throes of it again that she remembers what it’s really like, a physical and emotional agony where every pain reminds her how alone she is.

She curls into a ball, sobbing. She wishes one of the dogs would come nuzzle her or just sit close by, make her feel at least a little loved, but they tend to keep their distance when she’s in heat. Maybe it’s the smell but more likely it’s because she usually shoves them away, their bodies unwelcome when she’s boiling inside.

Rey tenses, trying to squelch the sobs, but it’s no use. They wrack through her chest and shoulders, making sore muscles even sorer.

 _“We don’t need meek women who turn into a sobbing mess every other month..._ ”

The doctor from the radio plays in her mind. 

He was right. Omegas _should_ go extinct. Rey can see that now… She likes to think she’s different from most omegas, but is she really? Here she is sobbing on the floor, a pathetic mess of a human being, a burden on society. She thinks about the way she feels, how heat-brain takes away everything she likes about herself, leaving nothing but a void filled by her worst qualities. If she had a child, would she really want her to go through this? Does she want anyone else to go through it, to feel like they could die from want and desperation?

No.

She shakes her head vigorously.

No, omegas going extinct is for the best, alphas too. Then the murder rates will drop, and designations will just be something kids learn about in history class. It’ll be a sub-section in a chapter on human evolution, cartoon renderings of alphas and omegas next to Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons. 

The thought is morbidly comforting. Her sobs quiet as she plays out the fantasy, a world without alphas and omegas, without suppressants or heats. A world where women like her can spend their vacation weeks doing something nice, like hiking the Appalachian trail or going to Tybee Island or—

Rey snaps up.

Is that the dogs barking?

She struggles to her knees, listening.

Yep, that’s them alright. They’re yapping up a storm somewhere in the backyard, probably at a possum looking to steal their food. If one of those things comes through the dog door again, _she swears_ …

Rey crawls out of the nest, heading to a pile of fresh tanks and shorts.

She’ll lure the boys in with treats, then lock the dog door for the night. Poe will pee all over the place, of course, but she’ll just clean up Sunday with everything else.

She grabs a tank and starts pulling it on but freezes halfway.

The dogs aren’t barking so loudly now. There’s a strange quality to the sound, half bark, half whine. After a few moments, it dies away.

Rey keeps still, ears pricked.

Silence.

She holds her breath.

More silence. Then—

Rey jumps, startled by a banging at the door. It’s manic, no rhythm to it, irregular starts and stops. It seems to shake the whole house, the windows rattling in her room.

_Alpha._

Fear cuts straight to the bone.

It’s him; she knows it’s him. She doesn’t even have to look. She shouldn’t have let her guard down, shouldn’t have assumed she scared him off with her target practice…

The banging gets louder, shaking the walls.

Rey scrambles, jerking on the tank top and grabbing a pair of shorts.

 _Alpha!_ Her hindbrain squeals. 

She nearly trips over herself as she pulls on the shorts.

_Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!_

She grabs the shotgun off the dresser, stumbling to the door.

_Everything’s ok now. Alpha’s here._

**_Shut up._ **

Rey grips the shotgun, staggering down the hall on wobbly legs. The banging gets louder the further she gets, everything rattling on the walls.

_Let him in! Let alpha in._

**_Shut the fuck up._ **

A picture falls from the wall in the kitchen, frame shattering in the corner. Rey walks barefoot over the tile, eyes on the back door.

_Alpha will come in, and he’ll give you his knot, then everything will be better._

**_SHUT. THE FUCK. UP._ **

Poe scrambles through the dog door, frenzied and alert. He takes one look at Rey and turns back out, huffing and growling.

Rey stands a couple meters from the door. It looks like it’s about to tear off the hinges, shaking and straining against the locks. She’s exhausted, covered in sweat, muscles so weak she can barely stand, but somehow she summons the strength to cock the gun. “ _HEY!_ ” She growls.

The banging stops. The stillness is eerie, like someone hit pause on a thunderstorm. 

“If you bang on that door _one more time_ …” She lifts the gun. “I will _fucking_ shoot you.”

Everything’s quiet now except for the dogs. She can hear them scuttling around out there, huffing and whining.

“I have a gun!” She steps closer. “And I will _fucking_ use it, so don’t _fucking_ test me.” Her finger teases over the trigger. Her grip isn’t stable, but that’s ok. It’s a shotgun. If he gets through that door, all she has to do is point and shoot.

She can hear him breathing outside, full-bodied breaths that come from exertion. She pictures him standing there, broad shoulders heaving in his green army jacket.

She listens, gun shaking in her hands.

He takes a step back. She can hear the crunch under his boots.

 ** _That’s right._** She surges with confidence. **_Step away, alpha._**

_WHAT!?_ Her omega’s aghast.

He takes another step, then another. Soon, the steps are steady, fading into the backyard.

Rey scrambles to the window, peeking out through a crack between boards.

That’s him, alright. He’s walking to the forest, further and further from the light. The dogs follow a safe distance behind.

Rey lets out an exhale, turning to slump against the window.

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_ Her omega shrieks. _You’re letting him get away!_

She sags, the shotgun weighing her down. With effort, she lifts it, putting it on a shelf by the other one. 

_It’s not too late! Call out to him._

She wipes her palms on her shorts, peeking through the window again.

The alpha’s still heading to the forest. He’s almost to the shadows now.

_Call him back._

Rey watches closely. There’s something different about him. In the forest, he seemed so confident, but now there’s a droop, the line of his shoulders pointed down.

He’s getting close to the edge of the light. A few more steps, and he’ll disappear. 

“WAIT!” Rey gasps, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Did she just say that out loud…?

The alpha stops.

Oh no…

He stands perfectly still. Then, he turns, starting back to the house.

Oh fuck…

 _YES!_ Her omega squeals. _YES! YES! YES!_

The dogs bound to the door, pacing in front of it.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…

Rey stumbles back as the alpha gets closer. He stops in front of the door.

For a moment, everything teeters on the edge of a knife. All is still, all is quiet except the dogs huffing. Rey stares at the door, not sure what to do.

The alpha shifts.

In an instant, she lunges for the lock at the bottom. She starts undoing them one by one, working her way up. She doesn’t think, just moves, fingers nimble in spite of her trembling. When she gets to the top, she jerks the door open, half hidden behind it.

“Come in,” she says breathlessly, eyes down.

The alpha hesitates.

Then he ducks inside, Rey backing up so he can squeeze through. She immediately closes the door and starts working on the locks, moving on autopilot. She goes through them one by one until she’s on the floor. When she fastens the last lock, she just stays there, crouching.

One of the boys pokes his head through the dog door then back out, but she’s not sure which one. Her eyes are fixed on the bottom lock.

_What has she done…?_

She trembles on the floor.

She just let a strange man, a strange _alpha,_ into her house. She’s about to become a _statistic_. She can already hear the news report, an omega fucked bloody and murdered in her home, another alpha in prison…

She closes her eyes.

The alpha stands behind her, quiet and still. Seconds drag as she waits for him to make a move.

Maybe now that he’s seen her, he’s not interested? She wouldn’t blame him. She knows she looks like shit— covered in sweat, threadbare clothes sticking to her skin, hair pulled up in a messy bun.

He takes a step.

Rey tenses, and he stops.

Silence. No crickets, no dogs, nothing.

He takes another step, and Rey bites back a whimper. He moves slowly until he’s right behind her, covering her with his shadow.

Then, he kneels.

Rey draws her shoulders in, shrinking.

He’s close, so close she can feel his body heat. A large hand rests on her back. “Where’s the bedroom?”

His voice has an instant effect, deep but soft, rolling through her in a warm wave.

“D-down… Down the hall.”

His hand flattens on her back. “I’m going to take you there. Ok?”

Rey doesn’t move. She just crouches, trembling.

The alpha stays behind her, perfectly still.

What’s he waiting for? Is she supposed to say something, do something?

She gives a nod.

In an instant, she’s up and moving, swept away in strong arms. She keeps her eyes closed, burying her face in a warm shoulder. That’s when it seeps in, getting into her skin, into her bloodstream.

_His scent._

_Fuck_ , it’s the best thing she’s ever smelled. It’s nothing special, just a human smell, but it’s the way it feels that gets her. Everything inside quiets like a beast tamed by a magic song. She goes limp in his arms and imagines melting into him.

She meeps pitifully when he sets her down, the comfort of his scent withdrawing from around her. Her body turns to goosebumps, _so cold_ , and she shivers hunched on the bed.

The alpha steps back.

Rey hugs herself, trying to stay the shivers. The alpha stands behind her, and for a few moments, all is quiet.

What’s he doing? Inspecting the room?

_Oh, God…_

She can only imagine what he thinks of it— plastic bottles and vibrators all over the place, a mess of sheets in the corner, soaked with slick and sweat. She wants to offer some explanation or apology, but can’t will herself to speak or even look at him.

He walks to the nest and turns one of the fans to face her. She immediately curls in to herself, and he turns them both off. He steps to the bed but doesn’t get on it. She wishes he would do something or at least say something, but he just stands there, hovering.

Rey shifts, tucking her calves under her. When she moves, she catches his scent, and it reminds her of the forest, the way it shifted when he smelled her heat. But there’s something else in it now, something she can’t quite put her finger on...

Is he… _nervous?_

Before she considers the question, she hears him fumble beside her, taking off his clothes. She doesn’t look up, but she can guess his progress by the sound. He starts with his boots, heavy clunks on the floor, then his jacket. There’s the jingling of a belt buckle, a swiping sound, followed by the rustle of pants. There’s more jingling, his dog tags probably, and finally the soft gathering of a shirt.

Rey keeps still, eyes fixed on the bed.

Suddenly, the mattress dips, and he’s behind her. A warm hand rests on her shoulder, and she exhales, shivers quieting. The next moment, she’s enveloped, strong arms wrapping around her. “It’s alright,” he murmurs. “You’re alright.”

She sinks into his voice, instinctively knowing she can trust it.

 _See? Everything’s better now,_ her hindbrain mimics smugly, and Rey doesn’t even care because everything _is_ better. She’s not cramping, not burning inside, even with a mountain of a man wrapped around her. His rubs gently up and down her arms, and she rolls her head back, rag-dolled against him.

His hands start to travel, one moving down the flat of her stomach, stopping at the top of top her shorts. He runs his fingers along a sliver of bare flesh, and she can feel his arousal, long and hard and pressed against her ass. He nudges her head aside, dipping down for better access to her neck. A single, wet stripe drags along her gland, and she shudders. There’s a rumble in his chest, and he starts for another but stops.

His breath is ragged at her neck, a slight tremble in his arms. For a moment, he’s still.

Then, his lips move to her ear. “Before I do anything else…” He hesitates. “I need you to promise me something.”

She nods lazily, limp against him.

“I need you to promise that if I do something to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, you’ll tell me to stop. Can you do that?”

She nods again.

“I need you to say it. I need you to promise me.”

“I promise,” she says mindlessly.

“Promise what?”

She straightens a little. “I promise if you do anything to hurt me, I’ll tell you to stop.”

“Good,” he exhales.

Something deep in her glows at his approval. She tilts her head back, and he goes for her neck again, covering her gland with his mouth. He runs his tongue over it again and again, and Rey _could swear_ she has several miniature orgasms, clenching with shocks of pleasure. He gropes greedily as he tastes her, grabbing any chunk of flesh he can— her breasts, her hips, the skin at her sides. He goes under her tank, lifting it, her nipples pebbling at his touch.

He jerks back, pulling off the tank with a rip, then presses hard against her, edging them further up the bed. “ _You are so fucking beautiful_ …” He pants in her ear. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen _, ever touched_.” He grasps and grabs all over her.

She’s beautiful…?

Everything in Rey stills. 

No one’s ever told her that before.

His movements slow, wild groping becoming more intentional. His hands search every part of her, almost reverently. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he mumbles in her hair. “I can’t even _sleep_. I had to come here. I had to see you.”

Rey lulls against him, drunk on his scent, his touch, the rumble in his chest. She feels worshipped, like some precious creature, and even in the fog of her heat, she knows to relish this. It could be the first and last time anyone makes her feel this special.

He tightens his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. “I’m sorry.” His voice barely above a whisper. “For yesterday… I’m sorry I scared you.”

Rey quirks her head. It occurs to her how strange this all is, how strange _he_ is, nothing like she thought he’d be. “I’m sorry I ran,” she whispers back.

He stiffens. He seems to want to say something to this but thinks better of it, burying himself in her gland instead. He laves at it, moving a hand to one of her breasts, cupping gently and thumbing her nipple. Another travels over the flat of her stomach, slipping under her shorts to the patch of hair above her sex. His fingers tickle absently, then dip down.

Rey gasps, thighs clenching as he teases her clit. Her whole body’s on edge but in a good way, every move causing jerks and spasms. He rubs in circles, pressing soft kisses behind her ear.

She’s embarrassed by how quickly she comes, her orgasm shooting through her as she writhes in his arms. He holds tightly, playing at her until she goes limp. His fingers dip further into her, surveying the mess he made, sticky liquid between her thighs. “God, you’re perfect…”

Blood pulses at her sex, and Rey’s surprised to find how unsatisfied she feels. It was like a half orgasm, a prelude, and now she’s eager for the main event. Her breath hitches as he runs his fingers along her slit. She starts to squirm.

He gets the message, pulling his hand out of her shorts and tugging down. She shifts, lifting her knees as he drags them over and off her body. He tosses them, then bars an arm over her chest, hugging her close. His cock slips between the space at the top of her thighs, and she bites her lip, moaning as his length runs over her.

“ _Fuck_.” He covers himself in her slick, head and shaft peeking between her legs. Her cunt clenches, and she whines, aching to be filled.

He drags them further up the bed, then loosens his hold, hands moving to her hips. She leans forward, gripping the headboard and spreading her thighs. She catches her breath when he prods at her entrance, the tip dipping in. She closes her eyes as he coaxes inside, focusing on the pressure.

He’s careful, a little too careful. He goes slowly, inch by inch, like he’s afraid she’ll break. Rey folds her forearms on top of board and rests her head on them, trying to be patient. There’s a tremble in his hands as he eases into her, breathing through his teeth like it’s all he can do not to thrust.

Did he _not_ see the giant dildos with knot attachments all over the room?

Rey arches her back, wiggling a little. He takes the encouragement, slipping further, but pauses there, rocking in and out. Rey sucks in a breath, then finally bucks her ass until he bottoms out.

“ _Jesus!_ ” He slaps the headboard, gripping tight. Some distant, rational part of her notes he’s been much more considerate of her than she’s been of him, and she feels vaguely guilty about that, but not enough to stop rolling her hips back, relishing how he fills her up.

“God damn…” He rakes his nails over her ass. “You are…” He struggles to finish, which Rey takes as a compliment.

“ _Please_.” She bites her hand. “Please, please fuck me.”

This time, he doesn’t hesitate. With a growl, he digs into her flesh and starts thrusting. It feels so good, Rey could cry, soft notes of pleasure eeking from her throat. She tilts her face up, eyes closed.

 _God, the pressure_ … That’s all she feels, just pressure filling her up, everything else falling away. He grabs her shoulder and jerks up, angling his cock further inside. She arches her back as much as she can, holding onto the headboard for dear life.

“Unh, Unh…” Her eyes roll into her head.

“ _Fuck_ …” He hisses when she clenches around him, picking up to a punishing pace. “So _fucking tight, so fucking perfect_ …” 

Pressure builds, and Rey feels weak, barely able to hold herself up. Her legs turn to jelly, and he irons his grip to keep her from collapsing. He fucks so hard and so fast her entire body trembles from pleasure, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. She’s lost all control and so has he, grinding her into the headboard like he hopes the next thrust kills her.

Suddenly, Rey throws her head back, her orgasm ripping through every limb. She flutters around him, and he fights inside, muscles clenching and pulsing around him. Pleasure shoots through her fingers and toes, but it doesn’t stop, going on and on until it’s all she knows— just this, pure ecstasy. She’s not even conscious of her whispering.

“Alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha.”

He shudders, slapping both hands on her shoulders and pulling down. She knows he’s pouring hot cum into her by the way he groans and curses, knot pulsing at her entrance. Everything inside feels warm and right, and deep down, her omega hums happily.

_This is it. This is what you were made for._

He falls over her with a gasp, chest heaving at her back. The weight of him is crushing, the edge of the headboard cutting into her skin, but Rey doesn’t care. The only sensation that matters is the one below, her throbbing sex milking every ounce of his cum. He half grunts, half whines as his orgasm dies.

When it’s over, he sags, leaning into the headboard. He quickly becomes aware he’s crushing her, lifting enough for her to take a nice, deep breath. He hooks an arm around her and drags her back with him, then collapses on the bed. They’re both on their sides, bodies curved together, a heavy arm draped across her. They catch their breath, panting and slick with sweat.

“Thank you,” she says breathlessly.

He huffs. “Any time.”

They’re locked together, limbs tangled, one of her calves tucked between his. Rey should be burning up but she’s not, sweat cool on her skin. She’s not boiling inside, not aching or cramping, every inch of her relaxed. She luxuriates in the feeling— muscles limp, body filled and sated, his cock pulsing gently inside her. Her head tingles with a floating sensation like being high, but no drug has _ever_ felt this good.

The alpha caresses absently, gently rubbing her forearm. His breath is even now, chest expanding steadily behind her. She concentrates on the rhythm as he nuzzles her, tracing his nose over her gland. He seems very preoccupied with it, and it occurs to Rey that perhaps her scent has a similar effect on him as his does on her.

Does it make him feel warm? At peace? Calm like glassy water, so smooth it’s a mirror?

She hopes so. It’s the least she can do, to make him feel like he’s made her feel, sweeping all the hurt and loneliness away. It’s like she’s a different Rey, not the desperate mess she is when she’s in heat or the quietly sad person she is normally. She feels perfectly content— safe, cared for, cherished even.

Is this what it’s like to be loved? It must be close to it, at least. She can’t imagine a better feeling, not that she has much to go on. Getting close to people has always been so very hard. Even those who know her best don’t see all of her, especially not the vulnerable parts. No one’s _ever_ seen her in heat. She’s made damn sure of that.

Now here she is, laid bare in front of a perfect stranger, and it feels so natural, like she’s known him all her life.

But she doesn’t know him. She doesn’t even know his name. She’s not even sure she remembers his face accurately.

He breathes steadily behind her, nosing her gland, running his tongue over it occasionally. Very cautiously, she lifts her head.

He backs away a little.

She twists as much as she can with them still attached. She moves tentatively, scared to see his face, like the moment she does it’ll break the spell. Slowly, her eyes settle onto his.

He’s like she remembers, more or less. His hair’s damp and curlier now, but he has the same features— pale skin, hard angles, that scar along his cheek.

Except his eyes… His eyes are different. In the forest, they seemed cold and predatory, but now they’re _so expressive_. His irises are deep brown with layers and layers like there’s a whole universe inside them.

He studies her as carefully as she studies him. His gaze is tactile, running over her eyebrows, the bridge of her nose, her lips.

“I’m Rey.” She abruptly breaks the silence.

He lifts up a bit. “I’m Ben.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben.”

He grunts. “Nice to meet you, Rey.”

They stare at one other. A long minute passes as they look into the other’s eyes, a silent introduction more meaningful than the exchange of names.

Finally, Rey turns on her side, tucking her chin. He adjusts his arms, hugging her close and nuzzling gently, running a hand up and down her arm.

Rey sighs with a contented chirp, then closes her eyes. She concentrates on the warmth around her, not just his body but his scent, his very essence. Everything about him is steady and gentle, a contradiction of strength and tenderness. It’s hard to believe he’s an alpha, not at all a commanding presence but a quiet one, like a background you hardly notice so you never fully appreciate how it makes you feel— warm, safe, beyond reach of all harm.

She melts into the experience, musing that _this_ is what home should feel like. For a moment, she grows sad, but the feeling is quickly banished by his arms tightening around her. She lulls into him with a quiet hum, and he presses a kiss by her ear.

“Ben?”

“Yes, Rey.”

“I…” She bites her lip. “I’m glad you banged on the door.”

She feels him smile. “I’m glad you opened it.”

And with that, she lets it all go— all observations, all thoughts, all feelings. She slips mindlessly into a deep sleep, dreaming of home as it should be, of warmth and belonging and gentle giants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments last chapter! I appreciate every single one. :)
> 
> The next update should be July 4th. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reyloforcebalance) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chridder3)


	3. Exceptions

Ben lies on his side, perfectly still, head propped in his hand.

Light streams through boards over the window, giving the room a soft, hazy look. He wonders what time it is but doesn’t consider checking his phone. That would require him to move, to drag his eyes elsewhere.

The woman beside him sleeps peacefully. She’s nestled against him, arms tucked in her chest, shoulders rising gently with her breath.

_Omega._

_Rey_ , he reminds himself. Her name is Rey.

He studies her like he hasn’t done it hundred times already, like he hasn’t memorized every detail that’s visible to him— long, dark lashes, freckles over the bridge of her nose, tanned skin, lithe body with soft, rolling curves.

She doesn’t look like an omega. She’s beautiful but looks like she actually works for a living. She’s lean and fit with sun-weathered skin and scars all over her body, not as bad as him, but enough to make clear she does some sort of manual labor. He wonders about her work, what lead her to it. He also wonders how she learned to shoot better than half the guys in his unit. Too bad omegas can’t join the military…

He leans over, trying to get a better look at her face. She stirs, smacking her lips softly. They’re pink and perfect and he can’t help but picture them wrapped around his cock as he pours cum down that pretty, little throat.

_Jesus_. Don’t be _a pig_. She’s in heat, for Christ’s sake. That’s not what she needs.

The admonishment only shifts the image to last night, what she looked like coming all over him, trembling and quaking and whispering “alpha” a dozen times as he fucked her.

Blood rushes to his groin.

_Good God_ … She was fucking Aphrodite incarnate, all naked and glistening, arching her back and bucking that perfectly round ass. She gave him the best orgasm of his life, then _thanked him for it_. It doesn’t seem real… He keeps expecting to wake up, to find it was just a fantasy.

He plays the scene again, how she begged him to fuck her, how she moaned and whined, fluttering all over him when she came.

“Alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha-alpha.”

And _now_ he’s hard, uncomfortably hard. He shifts, trying to create space between them, but that just causes him to brush against her ass, conjuring images of him fucking her this way. Is it acceptable to have sex with a sleeping woman if she’s an omega in heat…?

**_Don’t. Be. A pig_**. And it’s _Rey_. The omega’s name is _Rey_.

Ok… He needs to get his mind off sex, which means he needs to look somewhere other than the naked woman beside him. Which he fully intends to do. Any second now.

A minute passes.

He’s still staring at Rey. This time he’s focused on her waist, the way it curves down then up, that little crease between her thigh and—

His cock twitches.

This isn’t helping. He really needs to look away now. That, or he needs to figure out how to quietly jerk himself off without waking her up.

Before he can weigh his options, he’s interrupted by a sound in the hallway. He looks up to find one of the dogs padding into the room. It comes up to the bed and stops, sitting on its hind legs. It’s the smaller one, the one that tried to attack him in the forest. If Ben had to guess, he’d say it was male.

The dog eyes him warily, and Ben eyes him right back. They stay like this, deadlocked. Then, very slowly, Ben lifts a hand.

The dog curls his lips but doesn’t growl. There’s a warning in his eyes, a “you’re not welcome here” look.

Ben extends his hand a little further. The dog leans in, sniffing it.

Then, he turns, padding out of the room. Ben watches him go.

Well, that did the trick, or at least helped. He’s still hard as a rock, but his mind’s on BB now, all alone at the house.

She’ll be ok. She’ll be mad at him when he gets back, but he left enough food out for her and she keeps herself well-entertained on the property. She’s sure to leave several “presents” in the bathroom while he’s away. Hopefully, she’ll be kind enough to kill them first…

His mind drifts to the garden, all the work he was planning to do this week. Now that’s gone to shit and the deer will be _all over_ his cabbage. Thankfully, he just finished processing the last one he killed, or that would’ve been a hunk of wasted meat. He’ll miss the delivery to the farmer’s market Saturday, but that’s ok. He can afford it since it’s hunting season, make the money back on venison. At least he had the presence of mind to lock up the house before following his dick to the omega’s doorstep.

He shakes his head, baffled by himself.

He recalls a documentary he watched once as a kid, about mountain lions. The males walk miles and miles in search of a mate, driven by instinct, through snow, starvation, and hardship.

Now he knows what that feels like. It was like he wasn’t in control of his own body, trapped in a disabled part of his brain, watching him stalk through the woods in the dead of night to bang on the omega’s door. He can’t believe she let him in. Does she have _any idea_ how dangerous that was? 

Based on the number of guns he’s seen in her house, he’d say she does. He has to admit, she’s done a good job protecting herself— boarding up the windows, locking all the doors, bringing the dogs with her. That target practice stunt was something else, but it all turned out to be for naught. It seems she had as much control over herself as he did. They were both animals, following their instincts.

He grunts.

And to think, he moved out here to get away from all that. He was _sick_ of feeling like a dog trained to kill on command. The second he saved enough money, he got out of the Marines and bought a house in the middle of nowhere so he could live deliberately, suck out the marrow of life, and get _the fuck_ away from everyone. _The whole point_ was to have as little human contact as possible, to forget there’s a world outside of the woods, to make his own world away from all the alpha bullshit.

Now here he is, curled in bed with an omega after practically forcing his way into her home to fuck and knot her brains out.

He’s no better than any other alpha. That’s never been more apparent than right now.

Suddenly, the omega stirs, letting out a moan.

Ben sits up, every part of him alert, especially the part between his legs.

She wiggles, drags a thigh over the sheets, then untucks her arms from her chest. She rolls onto her back, blinking. Her eyes are hazy with sleep, struggling to focus. She settles on his face, brows knitted. She doesn’t seem to recognize him.

Uh oh… Is she about to freak out?

She squints at him.

Then, she lifts a hand to his face. “I had a dream about you…” She smiles.

There’s a jump in his heart. “You did?”

“Mm hmm.” She nods lazily. “I thought you were a dream. I didn’t know you were real.”

She took the words right out of his mouth. 

He leans over her, resting a forearm by her head. “What did you dream about?” He strokes her hair with a thumb.

“I dreamed…” Her eyes cloud. She blinks a couple times, bites her lip, then— “ _This_.”

Before he can react, she pounces, tackling him onto his back and straddling him.

“Whoa!” He grabs her hips, slick already coating his cock. She grips a chunk of his hair, yanking to the side and pressing her nose to the gland at his neck.

“You smell _so good_ …” She rocks her hips, his cock pulsing under her. “I bet you taste good too.” She licks a stripe over his gland, and he lets out a shuddering breath.

“Yeah…?”

“ _Oh_ _yes_.” She licks him again. “I need you...” Her hand travels down, over his chest and abs all the way to his cock. “To come inside me again.” She grips roughly, lifting her hips. “And I need you to do it _right now_.” She slides onto him, all the way down until she hits the base.

“ _Fuck_.” He digs into her flesh, bug-eyed.

“Yes, _that’s it_.” She sits up, all pert and pretty on his cock. “ _That’s_ what I need.” She starts rolling her hips with smooth, languid movements.

It feels so good, he can’t even speak.

“You seem like a very nice, accommodating fellow.” She stretches over him, pressing her tits to his chest. “Will you let me fuck you?” She whispers in his ear. “Will you let me fuck you until you come inside me?”

Somehow, he manages a nod.

“You are _so nice_ …” She breathes, pushing upright. “Such a _sweet_ alpha. Not at all like they say you are.” She plants her hands on his pecs, smoothing admiringly over his shoulders. “I think I like you. I think I want to keep you.”

He fights to say something, but all he can do is stare in wonder at the naked omega glistening on top of him. “You… you can keep me if you want,” he eeks out in a decidedly un-alpha like tone.

“Really?” She runs her palms all over his chest and abs. “Such a _nice alpha_. Such a _good alpha_.” She rolls her hips over his. “ _Ben_.”

His cock throbs when she says his name.

“What about me?” Her breasts bob as she moves on top of him. “Am I good?”

“ _You are_ …” He huffs. “ _More_ than good. They don’t have a word for what you are.”

“ _Omega_ ,” she corrects. “I’m an omega.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “You’re a _goddess_. You’re Artemis. You’re gonna fuck me, then hunt me down and kill me.”

She giggles mischievously like she’s considering it. “Why would I kill you when you feel this good, huh?” She stretches her lithe body over his. “Why would I kill you when I need you _so badly?_ ” She undulates, sliding up and down his length.

He groans, slipping his thumbs into creases at the tops of her thighs. She grips the headboard, grinding into him as he pulses inside her. He starts feels himself nearing the edge.

“Uh... Rey.” He taps her hip. “Maybe slow down a little?”

“Slow down?” She jerks up. “But you said I could fuck you. You said I could fuck you until you came inside me.”

“I did—”

“Then _do it_.” She picks up her pace. “ _Come inside me_. Come inside me like I asked you to.” She starts fucking him with abandon, slamming that beautiful lean body down on his cock.

God, _she’s strong_ for as small as she is. She grips his hair, bouncing up and down with quick, hard slaps. “ _Give me your cum_ ,” she hisses through her teeth. “Give me your cum, and give me your knot. I want it _now_.”

He groans, barely able to keep hold of her as she goes nuts on top of him. 

“ _Give it to me._ _All of it_.” Her eyes smolder into his. “ _Please._ ” A whine creeps in. “ _I need it_ , alpha. I need it.” She leans over him, grinding hard with his length fully inside her. “ _Alpha_. _Ben_. _Please_.”

“ _FUCK!_ ” He spasms, knot expanding as he explodes inside her. What feels like rivers of cum pour out of him, Rey coaxing it with slow, luxurious rolls of her hips. Once he’s nearly spent, she exhales, drooping. “Such a good alpha…” A drunk, satisfied look comes over her, then she collapses on top of him. 

He’s still coming a little, squeezing her thighs as the last bit spurts out. He’s panting, weak and overwrought despite the fact that all he did is lie there. Rey lulls on his chest, turning her face into his neck. “Thank you.”

There she goes again, thanking him after she just redefined his concept of pleasure. Did she even come? He’s not sure, but she seems satisfied, wiggling gently on his knot.

“Thank _you_ ,” is all he can think to say, post-orgasm haze setting in.

What the hell just happened? What kind of omega _does that?_ He’s watched a lot of alpha-omega porn, but he’s never seen _anything_ like what Rey just did. If there’s a clip out there with an omega on top of an alpha fucking him like an amazon while she demands his cum, he missed it.

_Fucking wildcat_.

He gapes at the creature on his chest, not sure what to make of her. She quickly becomes aware of his gaze, lifting just enough to look at him.

Their eyes lock. For a moment, they stare, getting a sense of each other.

“It is Ben, right?” She asks carefully.

He nods. “And you’re Rey.”

“Mm hmm.” She lifts higher, planting her palms by his head. “Good morning, Ben.”

He huffs. “Good morning, Rey.”

“And, how are you?”

“Can’t complain.” He runs his hands over her hips. “How about you?”

“I’m _drunk_ ,” she answers decisively. “Drunk on semen or pheromones or something.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It is.” She smiles. “If I’d known exactly how much better heats were with an alpha, I would’ve let one in the house a long time ago.”

“You’ve never been with an alpha?”

“No.” She shakes her head.

Something deep in him swells.

_You’re her first alpha_. _Her first and only. Make sure of it._

“What about you?” She asks. “Have you been with an omega before?”

“You’re my first.” He brushes a finger along her cheek.

“So, you’ve never, uh…” She presses her lips together.

He squints, then shakes his head when he realizes what she’s asking. “I don’t pay for sex.”

“Never?”

“ _Never_.”

She seems pleased to hear this, resting on him and tucking her head under his chin. He rubs absently up and down her back, enjoying her softness.

“This feels _so good_ …” She sighs. “Better than alcohol, better than weed. I’ve never done ecstasy, but I’m sure it’s better than that too. Hey!” She pulls up, just realizing something. “What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be in rut?”

“I’m on military grade blockers. It’s impossible for me to go into rut.”

“Oh.” Her brows knit. “So, you’re still in the service?”

“ _Hell no_.” He snorts. “But we’re required to take them even when we’re out.”

“Really?” She quirks her head. “Well, I guess that’s for the best. Helps keep you out of trouble.” She sticks her tongue out teasingly.

He looks away.

“What?”

“Just…” His jaw tightens. “It’s ironic they make us take blockers out of the service when they’re pumping us with enhancers half the time we’re in.”

“They put you on _enhancers!?_ ” Rey sits up fully. “I thought those were illegal.”

“Not for the government. They make us take them in training or on deployment. Ups our aggression. Then they put us on blockers after.”

“But…” She hesitates. “Isn’t going from one to the other… bad for you?”

“So the studies say, but since when does the military give a shit about soldiers, right?” He smirks caustically. “We’re just meat to them.”

Rey parts her lips, growing soft. “Is that why you left?”

“Yeah.” He looks past her to the ceiling. “Just needed to get away from it all.”

“What are you doing now?”

“Different things. Odd jobs here and there, construction and repairs mostly. I hunt and sell game when it’s in season. I garden and sell produce at the farmer’s market. Hopefully flowers next year.”

“You _garden?_ ”

“Yeah? So?” He looks her up and down. “I don’t look like a gardener to you?”

“No. Well… Not exactly,” she stumbles. “It’s just… gardening requires a fine touch, a lot of nurturing. It’s not something I picture an alpha doing.”

“Oh yeah?” He grunts. “Well, tell me something _omega_.” He lifts her wrist, exposing a large scar on her forearm. “How did a delicate thing like you get a scar like this?”

“Oh.” She looks at it like she forgot it was there. “That was a long time ago. An accident in the yard.” She nods to the front of the house.

“You run the junkyard? I thought the diner owner did that.”

“She does now, but I grew up here, running the yard with my foster father. Now I work in one in the city. I only come back here for my heats.”

“So…” He clouds. “If you grew up here, why do you sound British?”

“Because I was born in the U.K. So was Plutt. I think that’s why my parents…” She trails off, staring at the headboard. “That’s why my parents left me with him.”

“Left you…?” His face is careful. “You mean he was a relative?’ 

“No, I mean Plutt said they dropped by the yard, asked if he had some carburetors, then when he back went to check, they left me here.”

His jaw drops. “That’s…” He sits up a little. “ _Awful_ , Rey. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m over it.” She shrugs. “I was five at the time. Besides, it turned out all right. Plutt took me in and raised me like I was his own.”

He studies her closely.

This is a soft spot for her. Of course it is. He’d be a jerk to aggravate the wound.

“So…” He settles back on the mattress. “If you’ve been here since you were five, how’d you keep your accent?”

“Plutt was the only one I interacted with other than Maz. That’s the diner owner, by the way. That, and we watched a lot of British television.” 

“You never went to school?”

“I was homeschooled,” she says to the headboard.

Another soft spot…

Alright. Enough of this. He’s ready to see her smile again.

“Well, someone must’ve done something right.” He smooths his hands over her hips. “Because _you are something else_. Not like any omega I’ve ever heard of.”

She presses her lips together in a smile. “Back at you.” She stretches over him. “You don’t strike me as the stereotypical alpha.”

“I guess we’re both exceptions to the rule, then.”

“I guess we are.” 

Her face hovers above his. There’s a look in her eyes, a knowing look like when two people share a glance and communicate more than they ever could in conversation. It’s strange… There’s something so natural and familiar about it, like he’s known her all his life. 

She pulls up slowly, and he admires her as she does, the hardness and the softness— lean muscles, perfect swells for breasts, scars and gentle curves. He runs his hands up her thighs, over her hips and into the dip of her waist. He notices her lower ribs are slightly visible.

“Hey, Rey.”

“Hmm?” 

“When’s the last time you ate something?”

“Uh…” She squints. “I don’t know. Are there any wrappers on the floor?” She looks around.

“Alright. Up.” He taps her hip. “We need to get you some breakfast.”

“But, uh…” She looks down to where she’s still attached to him.

“It’s gone down enough. Just… be careful.”

She nods, then presses on the mattress, lifting up.

He winces, but the pain isn’t too bad. She hops off the bed and over to the fridge, opening a box on top of it. “Do you prefer chocolate peanut butter or vanilla almond?”

“What?”

“Protein bars.” She twists around, wiggling one in her hand.

“ _No_.” He swings his legs over the bed.

“No, what?”

“No, I’m not eating that processed garbage and neither are you. Come on.” He grabs his jeans and starts pulling them on. “Let’s get you some real food.”

“ _Real_ food?”

“Yes, something with actual, nutritional value. You need it. Come on.” He snatches a clean sheet by the bed and wraps her in it, sweeping her in his arms.

“ _Woah_.” She clings to him, startled. “You realize I can walk. I’m in heat, not an invalid.”

“You need to conserve your energy. I’ve read heat takes a lot out of an omega.”

“It hardly takes any energy to walk to the _kitchen_.” Even as she says this, she rests her head on his shoulder, edging closer to his gland.

He makes his way through a house that looks like _All in the Family_ meets _Deliverance_ — deer heads and antique rifles mounted on the walls, brown-shagged carpet accented by yellow and pea-colored furniture. When he gets to the kitchen, he turns out a chair by the table and sets her on it. “So, what else do you have here?”

“Uh…” She adjusts the sheet around her. “Not sure. I’m not here very often.”

“Let’s take a look.” He moves to the refrigerator, opens it, then slams it shut. He turns to find her twisting her lips to one side.

“Sorry. I really need to clean that.” 

He doesn’t comment, moving to the pantry. Spiders crawl up their webs the moment he opens it. They’re are on every shelf along with a few packs of ramen, a box of Sno-Caps, and—

He leans closer.

Are those _rat droppings?_

He jerks up when he hears scraping by the door.

“Boys!” Rey chirps.

The dogs shimmy into the house one after another, nails clicking on the tile. One of them trots straight to Rey but the smaller one lingers, eyeing Ben. He starts to growl.

“ _Poe_ ,” Rey warns. “None of that now.”

The dog doesn’t take his eyes off Ben.

Ben straightens to his full height, staring at the dog. He takes a step.

The dog growls.

He takes another step, then another, casually confident. The dog shifts but doesn’t back away. Ben crouches in front of him, eyes locked with his.

The dog growls, but it’s more of a customary, “I still don’t like you” growl.

Ben stays still.

The dog leans in, sniffing. Then, he lowers his snout, settling on the floor.

_Yes, we understand each other now, don’t we?_

Ben rises, turning away.

“How do you _do that?_ ” Rey studies him intently. “What is it, an alpha thing?”

“It’s a contributing factor.” He walks to cabinets over the sink. “Dogs in particular sense dominance, but I’ve always been good with animals. I used to train dogs for the Corps, teach them to sniff out bombs, patrol a perimeter.”

“Oh, really? That sounds like fun.”

_Until you see one of them get hurt_.

But he keeps that to himself. “Yeah, it was one of the few things I actually liked doing.” He opens a cabinet to find a pile of gas-stained rags.

“Do have any dogs now?”

“I have a cat.” He opens another.

“Aww. What’s his name?”

“Her name’s BB.”

“And she’s your only pet?”

“Yeah.” He opens cabinet full of what looks like old radio parts. “I foster for the shelter sometimes but kitten season’s almost over so—”

“You foster _kittens?_ ”

He turns to find Rey gawking at him.

“You really are a different sort of alpha, aren’t you?” She says this in a way that make his ears turn pink.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He opens another cabinet. “ _Jesus_. What the hell?” He balks when he finds a handgun in it. “Why do you have a gun in the kitchen cabinet?” He takes it out carefully, making sure the safety’s on.

“I keep one stashed in there just in case.”

“Exactly _how many_ guns do you have in this house?” He glances at the shotguns by the door.

“More than enough.” She strokes the dog at her side. “Plutt was a collector.”

His lips twist grimly. “Well if I ever need to form a well-regulated militia, I’ll know where to go.” He puts the gun back in the cabinet.

“ _Please_. Like I’m the only one who has guns around here. I bet there are more guns in this county than there in the entire state of—” She stops. “Wait. What state are from?”

“Connecticut.”

She scoffs. “There are _definitely_ more guns in this county than there are in Connecticut.” 

_Bet there’s more gun violence too..._

Another thought he keeps to himself.

“Besides, who are you to judge someone for owning guns? I saw that rifle you had with you in the forest.”

“I own _two rifles_ , both for hunting.” He opens another cabinet.

_Finally._ Something that looks like it might be food. He moves a few cans around but frowns when realizes they’re all Beefaroni.

“That sounds very sensible,” Rey says behind him. “Unfortunately, you moved to the wrong place. There aren’t a lot of sensible people around here. Just paranoid ones.”

“That’s alright.” He shuffles through the cans. “I tend to keep to myself.”

“Then that’s at least one thing you have in common with— _Hey!_ ” She protests when he scoops the cans out of the cabinet. “What are you doing with my Beefaroni!?”

“It expired four years ago.” He dumps them in the garbage. 

“Beefaroni doesn’t _expire_. Beefaroni is forever.”

“Don’t you think that’s a sign you shouldn’t be eating it?” He raises a brow at her as walks back to the cabinets.

_God, this girl needs someone to take care of her._

He halts mid-step, shaking his head.

Fucking alpha instincts... She’s not a girl. She’s a grown woman. She can take care of her damn self.

_Can she, though…?_

He moves on, ignoring his hindbrain.

“What’s your problem with Beefaroni? You don’t like beef?”

“I’m a vegetarian.” He opens another cabinet and sighs.

This one’s full of sugary cereal.

He turns to find Rey eyeing him.

“You’re… vegetarian?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs. “So. I’m a gardener.”

“And a _hunter_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with hunting as long as you follow regulations and don’t waste the animal.”

“You don’t have to defend hunting to me.” She gestures to mounted deer heads in the living room. “Have you _seen_ this place?”

“Wait…” He glances to the bucks on the wall. “Those are _yours_?”

“The big ones.” She winks.

He huffs, disbelieving.

“Plutt took me out hunting before I even turned six. By eleven, I was going by myself.” She juts her chin up, proud of this. “He’d go out practically every morning in the fall, come back with a doe every so often. Meanwhile, I’d go out and shoot these _big bucks_.” She spreads her hands wide. “Plutt would get _so mad_. He’d curse, say it was just good luck, but he’d always take them in for processing and—” She looks down. “Anyways. A lot of the ones the wall are mine, regardless what the placard says. I don’t hunt anymore, though. Don’t have the time.” She leans over to scratch the dog.

Ben studies her.

_Who lets an eleven-year-old go hunting unsupervised then takes credit for her kills?_ The more he hears about this Plutt, the more he doesn’t like him…

“And where’s Plutt now?” He turns away, careful of his tone.

“He passed a few years ago, left me this place. He was hoping I’d run the lot, but… I just needed to get away, I guess.”

“I can understand that.” He crouches, opening a bottom cabinet. This one’s full of chemicals. “It’s too bad you don’t hunt anymore. You’re a great shot.”

“Oh, I can still shoot. I go to a range in the city sometimes. The owner says I’m one of the best he’s seen. I might even be better than you.”

He grunts, amused by her posturing. “You might be…”

“I’m good at hand-to-hand combat too. I’ve taken classes in Krav Maga and Jui jitsu. I could probably kick your ass if I wanted to.”

Ben stills, cabinet half-open. He twists around slowly.

Rey flashes her eyes, a challenge in them.

“You realize I’m more than twice your size.”

“So? Fighting’s not all about size. Speed and skill matter a lot more than that.”

“And I’ve spent my adult life in the Marine Corps, military school before that.”

“And I’ve spend my adult life in one of the most dangerous cities in the country,” she shoots back. “In a backwoods full of rednecks before that. _Trust me_ , I’ve been in more than my share of fights. If I weren’t in heat right now, I’d take you out back and show you what your own blood tastes like.”

Ben narrows his eyes. “And they say alphas are the violent ones.” He turns back to the cabinet.

“They do say that, don’t they? I heard recently that alphas are most likely to commit homicide, with other alphas often victims. Have you heard that before?”

_Yes, they train them to be competitive, pump them full of enhancers, then wonder at them killing each other._

But all he says is, “Yeah.”

“That’s terrible. You know, omegas are most likely to be the victims of murder. Though it’s usually betas doing the killing.”

“Is that right?” He searches another cabinet.

“Yep. There’s a doctor at Emory who thinks alphas and omegas are going extinct because of it.”

“That’s too bad.”

_Good riddance._ For alphas, at least.

“It’s just a theory. The doctor seemed pretty prejudiced, but I don’t know enough to say one way or another, especially about alphas. I only know what I see on the Internet.”

He shuts the last cabinet and stands, walking over to Rey.

“Maybe you could tell me what you know about alphas, help me— Wait.” She’s confused when he scoops her off the chair. “Where are we going? I thought you wanted to eat something.”

“Turns out those protein bars are the most edible thing in this house.”

She grunts, resting against him. “So, do most alphas go to military school like you did?”

“A lot of them.” He carries her through the living room. “It’s not required, just… expected. Most go into the service after.”

“And the rest?”

“If they’re good athletes, they go into the NFL or UFC. Others teach martial arts, put on cage fights, hunt bounties. That kind of thing.” He brings her in the room and sets her on the bed.

“Well, at least you can play sports.” She rewraps the sheet around her. “Omegas aren’t allowed to play sports, not even in school.”

“I thought you said you were homeschooled.” He grabs a couple protein bars from on top of the mini-fridge.

“I was, but I went to an omega support group in Atlanta, and the women there told me all about it. Apparently, omega bodies are _too fragile_.”

“You don’t seem very fragile.” He hands her a bar.

“Thanks.” She takes it, smiling. “May I have some water, please?”

He nods, turning back to the fridge. “What else did you learn in the support group?”

“Not much. I only went a couple times. I just… didn’t fit in very well.”

“I can see that.” He grabs two waters. “You’re not really the omega type.”

“It’s not that they weren’t nice. Honestly, I have a hard time fitting in with a lot of people. Used to being by own, I guess.”

He settles on the bed beside her. She’s staring at a half-wrapped protein bar in her lap.

“I can understand that too,” he says quietly, offering the water.

“I suppose you can.” Their eyes meet when she takes it. “If you moved out here.” They share a look.

She turns away. For a minute, they’re quiet, drinking their waters and munching on their breakfast.

“So…” Rey’s eyes slide to his. “Do most alphas have dicks as big as yours?”

He chokes on his water. “Uh… I don’t know the data on that, but based on what I’ve seen in the barracks, I’m about average.”

She mouths a _wow_. “And are other alphas good with animals like you?”

“I haven’t noticed a trend, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t one.”

“Do…” She hesitates. “Do alphas ever pee on things to mark their territory?”

He shoots her a look.

“What? I saw it on a TV show.”

“We’re not _dogs_.”

“ _Sorry_.” She lifts a hand defensively. “I just thought I’d ask. You can ask me about omegas, if you like, though I haven’t been around others much.”

He gets up, heading to the fridge for another water.

Rey crumples up her protein bar wrapper, tosses it, then stands, sheet falling in a pool at her feet. “Do alphas run hot? Like their internal temperature is higher than normal?” She walks stark naked to a pile of laundry.

“Uh… Not that I know of.” He eyes her as she crouches.

“I heard somewhere that it’s one of the reasons they’re more aggressive.” She picks out a tank top, slipping it on. “That, and higher testosterone.”

Ben rolls his eyes.

_Yes, enhancers certainly have nothing to do with it…_

“Do alphas have a higher pain tolerance?”

“Rey…” He blinks. “We are human. We feel pain like everyone else.”

“I was just _asking_.” She twists around, a pair of shorts in hand. “I don’t know what’s true or not. There’s a lot of misinformation out there.”

_Clearly_.

“What about the alpha command?” He watches her pull her shorts over her ass. “Is that a thing? Can you say something in a certain tone and an omega will just do it?”

“No. That’s a myth. Now close the door.”

She instantly gets up, heading for the door.

He watches, smirking behind his water. The second she shuts it, she whips around. “ _Hey!_ ”

“That was for threatening me earlier.” He points at her.

“ _What!?_ I never _threatened_ you.”

“You’ve threatened me three times since I’ve met you.”

“Have not.” She crosses her arms. “List the times.”

“Number one.” He sets his water on the mini-fridge. “Target practice. Right after you saw me in the woods.”

“That…” She huffs. “Was just me blowing off steam.”

“At _dusk?_ Right before your _heat?_ ”

She twitches. “Fine. Name the second.”

“You threatened to shoot me when I came to your house.”

“ _You were banging on my door in the middle of the night!_ ”

“Then in the kitchen, where I _carried you_ , searching for something to _feed you_ , you threatened to take me out back and what was it again…?” He feigns recollection. “’Show me the taste of my own blood?’”

She’s slightly sheepish at this one, but it passes quickly. “That was hardly a threat. I was simply stating a fact.”

“Uh huh.” He picks up the water. “Sure, you were.”

“Oh, _please_. You’re an alpha _and_ a Marine. Surely, you’re not over-sensitive to that kind of talk. Or are you? _Pussy_.”

“ _What did you just call me?_ ”

“You heard me.” She looks him up and down.

He widens his eyes.

Then, he slams the bottle on the fridge. “ _That’s it._ Get on the bed.” He points to it angrily.

Her face falls. She scurries to the mattress, crawling on top of it. 

“Take off your clothes.”

She shucks off her shorts and top, tossing them.

“Lie down.”

She obeys, plopping on her back.

_Wow… That alpha command thing’s not a joke._

He walks to the bed, eying her coolly. “Move over.” He nudges left.

She scoots to the center.

“Spread your legs.”

Her lips part. She opens her knees a little.

“More…”

They open a little further.

“ _More_.”

This time, they nearly fall to the mattress.

He rakes over her, naked and spread-eagled in front of him.

Then, he slides a knee over the mattress. “You call me a pussy…” He edges towards her. “But tell me something, Rey…” He looks down at her, wet and glistening. “What’s so bad about a pussy?” She catches her breath when he runs his fingers along her slit. “Hm?” He moves up and down, slick dripping to the mattress. “Looks good.” He inhales deeply. “Smells good.” He slides down, settling between her legs.

She watches as he moves in, breath hot on her folds. He runs his tongue over her clit.

She jumps, letting out a cry.

“Tastes good.” He teases with a lick. “And from what I’ve seen, it can take a pounding.” He thrusts two fingers inside her, and she gasps. “So, I can only assume that when you called me a pussy…” He breathes on her clit. “You meant it as a compliment.” He takes it in his mouth and starts sucking.

She instantly squirms, legs spasming around him. He sucks hard, moving his fingers in and out with firm thrusts. She twists and writhes, but he keeps her pinned with a forearm, running his tongue over her again and again. After a minute, he abruptly pulls up, slipping his fingers from inside her.

She lies panting, a hand over her breasts.

“Right, Rey?”

“Huh?” She lifts her head.

“When you called me a pussy, you meant it as a compliment.”

“Oh, uh… yeah.” She nods frantically. “Yes, of course. Definitely.”

“ _Good_.”

“Um… Ben.” She bites her lip. “Could you… do that again? What just did.”

“Whatever you say, omega.” He jams his fingers inside, descending on her clit.

She moans, falling back as he sucks, thrusting inside her in an even rhythm. Her scent is in his mouth, curling in tendrils up his nose and into his brain until he’s drunk on it. He laps her up, fingers working faster as she squirms, legs hitched over his back. She drags a foot to his shoulder, planting it there. A second later, she pushes.

He pulls up. “Rey? Are you ok?”

“I—” She pants. “I’m ok. I’m just… a little sensitive.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No_.” She shakes her head vigorously.

“Do you want a break?”

“No. No, I don’t. But…” She sits up a little. “Could you go a bit slower, just for a little while?”

“Whatever you want.” He kisses her inner thigh.

“Thank you,” she breathes, plopping back on the mattress.

He pulls his fingers from inside her, lifting up. She is _dripping_ , beautiful, pink folds coated with a light sheen. The sight of it makes his cock strain in his pants. He wipes himself on the sheets, then curls his hands around her thighs. He moves in, blowing cool air on her clit. “You know…” He talks into her pussy. “I would do anything for you.” He darts his tongue over her. “ _Anything._ ”

Her breath hitches.

“Whatever you say, I’ll do it.”

She laughs softly. “I don’t think it works that way for omegas.” 

“It does for you.” He kisses her clit. “You must be special.”

“I’m not—” The sentence becomes a moan when he starts rolling his tongue gently over her. He goes slow, not too much pressure, looking up every now and then to see how she’s doing. 

She keens with soft, half-breaths, arching her back and dragging her arms up and down the mattress. Her breasts bob with every movement, glistening with beads of sweat.

_God, she is beautiful…_

He wishes there were some way watch as he attends to her, but this isn’t about him. He circles her clit with his tongue, pressing his lips to it every so often. She rolls her hips as he works, shuddering when he hits a sensitive spot. 

_Pretty little omega. Pretty little pussy_.

He takes her into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Oh…” She moans, dragging her legs over his shoulders.

He takes the encouragement, applying a little more pressure. He’s careful to keep moving, never doing one thing for long— running the flat of his tongue over her, dancing in circles, pressing the tip under that tiny bundle of nerves. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she pants. “Alpha.”

_See how she responds to you?_ His inner alpha puffs _. See how she calls for you? Yours. Your omega._

He doesn’t contradict the voice. In this moment, she feels like his, tastes like his, his scent intermingled with hers. Very carefully, he slips two fingers inside her.

She sucks in a breath. “ _Uhhh…_.”

He looks up to find her arching so much he can’t see past her breasts. He dips back to her clit, fingers curling, applying pressure from inside and out. She lets out a sob, and it would worry him, except her thighs start to tremble.

“Oh my God…”

_Alpha, actually_.

He sucks with abandon, slick dribbling down his fingers and into his palm. She squirms under him, and he bars a forearm over her to keep her in place. She keeps moving her legs up and down his back, the heel of her foot edging to his shoulder. He’s very aware of it, but she never pushes. He learns to read her, the little movements that tell him he’s striking the right balance between too much pressure and not enough.

Her breath starts coming out in puffs, moans mixed in with them. He wants to look up when he hears a quiet sob, but she’s too close for him to stop now. He works his fingers in firm, hard thrusts, playing his tongue all over her. She gasps, and he knows she’s gripping the sheets because he can feel them tugging up. She’s writhing under him, rolling her hips into his face, trying to push herself deeper in his mouth. He pulls his fingers out of her and thrusts three back in, pushing hard.

She lets out a full-throated cry, jamming her foot in his shoulder.

“Rey?” He instantly lifts up. “Are you—”

“ _DON’T STOP_ ,” she demands in a lower register like she’s possessed.

He dives back to her clit, dancing his tongue all over her and pounding with his fingers. She’s whining and squirming, legs clamped around him as she fucks into his mouth. She tightens around his fingers, and he has to work harder to thrust inside, slick pouring over his palm.

Suddenly, her hips fly up, and she goes wild, thrashing and kicking.

“ _Ben! Ben! BEN!_ ”

She twists and jerks, and he’s barely able to hold on, losing all technique. Trying to keep on her clit is like trying to stay on a wild bronco, but somehow he manages, fingers jerking in and out as she clenches around them. He sucks and sucks until he feels her go limp, hips dropping to the mattress. He looks up to find her panting, eyes closed and covered in sweat. Her slick is all over him now, running down his forearm and dripping to the sheets. He pulls his fingers out carefully, admiring his work— pretty pink pussy covered in slick. He darts his tongue over her clit.

She spasms, crying out.

“Rey?”

“It’s ok. It’s ok…” She pants. “It’s just… very, very sensitive.” Her head lulls to the side.

He scoots back, pulling a sheet up to clean himself. He wipes his hand and mouth but her scent clings to him like it’s a part of him now. He can feel her in his breath, buzzing in his head, making him lightheaded.

_Omega. Yours_.

He sits back on his heels, eyes on Rey splayed in front of him. She’s languid and glistening, breasts bobbing softly with her breath. She’d look half-dead if not for the flush on her cheeks, eyes closed and jaw slack. Finally, she blinks, lifting her head.

“Well…” She catches her breath. “You should feel proud of yourself. No one’s ever gotten me off that way.”

“ _Really?_ ”

She nods. “Not that many have tried. All the guys I’ve been with were more interested in playing alpha-omega fantasies, and that’s not typically on the bill.”

“Then, I’m happy to be your first.”

“How ironic.” She grunts, plopping her head back. “You’re less alpha than the betas I’ve been with.” She immediately stills, like she said something she shouldn’t have. “Not that—”

“I knew what you meant.”

She exhales. “ _God_ it’s nice to be with someone with a hardy ego.” She stretches, arching her back. “Most men are like eggshells, cracking at the slightest ding.” She sits up, scooting back on the bed. “Um…” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I… do anything for you?”

“You just did.”

She snorts. “I didn’t do anything. I just lied there.”

“You let me put my mouth all over you.” He edges closer. “Then you came and covered me with that wet, hot slick.” He leans in, pressing a kiss to her thigh.

She bites her lip, smiling. “We should probably change the sheets.”

“Probably should.”

She tucks her knees then swings to the side, hopping up. He starts pulling everything off the mattress— pillows, sheets, bed cover— as Rey cleans herself up, then pulls on a tank top and shorts. She grabs a fresh one of everything to make the bed, laundry folded in a neat pile, and they work together, straightening and tucking the sheets like they do this every morning.

Except there’s something off about her… She seems to make a point of avoiding eye contact. Whenever she glances up and catches him looking at her, she immediately looks away.

“Rey…?” He focuses on a pillow cover. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She answers too quickly. “Yes, I’m w _onderful_.”

“Are you sure…?”

She hugs a pillow to her chest, lips pressed. “Well…” She keeps her eyes down. “I just want you to know… I’m sorry if I come off a bit prickly sometimes, threatening you and all. It’s just the way I was raised, to put on a hard front, keep people from messing with you.”

“Rey.” He casts a pillow on the bed. “I was teasing about the threats. You had every right to threaten me, the first times especially.”

“So…” She looks up shyly. “You don’t think I’m too abrasive?”

“I think you’re _delightfully_ abrasive. I like that you’re confident and stand up for yourself. It’s a rare quality in an omega.”

She nods, eyes on the bed.

“Rey?”

She glances up.

“Don’t ever apologize for being who you are,” he says softly. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Her lips part. There’s something vulnerable in the way she looks at him, like he’s touched something deep in her. She gives a small nod.

They finish making the bed, and Rey plops onto it, scooting back against the headboard. She’s unwrapping another protein bar, smiling and humming to herself.

Ben watches, taking a seat across from her.

There’s an opportunity here. He wants to take it, but he needs to be careful…

“Rey?”

“Hmm?” She munches on her protein bar.

“You mentioned how you were raised.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Plutt’s the one who raised you, right?”

She nods, mouth full of food. “Maz was kind of a surrogate mother,” she says chewing. “But I only saw her on Sundays when we went to the diner.”

“And you were here the rest of the time?”

“Yep.” She swallows.

“Do you want some water?”

“That would be nice, actually. Thank you.”

He rises, heading to the fridge. “Tell me about Plutt. What was he like?”

“He was a character. Very full of himself. Had one of those egos like eggshells.”

“What brought him to Georgia?” He opens the fridge.

“According to him, he used to be a roadie for Iron Maiden and got kicked off the tour in Atlanta, but who knows if that’s true? He had a flair for exaggeration.”

“Did he play any instruments?” He grabs a water but lingers, noticing the dwindling supply. He sets the cold bottle atop the fridge and opens a fresh pack next to it.

“He claimed he could play the guitar, but I never saw it. He had good taste in music, though, listened to a lot of 70’s and 80’s rock. I _loved_ the stuff. Still do. It was _the best_ to work in the yard with Guns ‘n Roses blaring in the background.”

“How often did you work in the junkyard?”

“Every day except Sunday. Plutt fancied himself religious, though he never cracked open a Bible. He could quote from it though. _Honor thy father_ ,” she booms in a lower register. “ _Spare the rod and spoil the child._ ”

Ben stills. “Is that why he homeschooled you?” He continues restocking the fridge.

“I think so. He never said, really.”

“And what was that like? Being homeschooled?”

Rey goes quiet.

Ben rises, turning to face her. 

She’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at her hands.

He closes the fridge, grabbing the cold bottle on top of it. He sidles close to her, offering it.

She takes it without looking up.

“Rey?”

“Well…” She shifts. “As it turns out, it wasn’t very legitimate. I didn’t know that until after he passed but…”

Ben waits for her to continue.

“I tried to enroll in a trade school and found out I didn’t actually have a diploma. In fact, most everything I’d done school-wise wasn’t accredited. Plutt was never one for following the rules…”

“So, what did you do?”

She sighs, opening her water. “Played catch up as best I could. I got work in the city, earned enough to take remedial classes. It took a while, but I got my GED just last year.”

“That’s _great_ , Rey. That must’ve taken a lot dedication, a lot of courage, to work hard and make up what you missed.”

“I guess so.” She grunts, eyes on her water. “And it was only moderately humiliating.” She takes a swig.

“What do you mean? Did other students make fun of you?”

“No, no. Not too bad, anyway. There was just a lot I didn’t know. Like…” There’s a long pause. “For example…” She bites her lip, deciding whether to continue. “I was in a class once.” Another pause. “The Holocaust came up, and I uh… I raised my hand because…” She shrinks. “I’d never heard of it before.”

His jaw drops.

“ _That_.” She points at him. “That was the look on everyone’s faces, the _whole class_ , the teacher especially. He was _infuriated_ , thought I was a denier or something, but I honestly didn’t know what it was.”

Ben gapes, at a loss. He searches for something to say…

Rey twists her bottle of water, eyes on her hands. “ _Don’t_.”

“Don’t what?”

“Give me _that look_.”

“What look? You’re not even looking at me.”

“I _know_ you’re giving me that look because I’ve seen it a _hundred times_. It’s the, ‘ _Oh, that poor, stupid, backwoods girl didn’t even know what the Holocaust was_ ’ look.”

“That’s not was I was thinking.”

“Yeah, right,” she grumbles.

“Seriously. I—”

“Ben, _don’t_ ,” She snaps up. “I don’t have to know what you were thinking to know you were _pitying me_. I can practically smell it on you, and I _hate that_. I hate it when people pity me. I don’t need your pity.” She downs the rest of the water, then tosses it. “Honestly, I’m glad.” She swings to face him, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I’m glad that… well, not that my homeschooling wasn’t legitimate, but I’m glad I never went to school growing up.”

“Why?”

“ _Because_. Do you have _any idea_ what would’ve happened if I’d presented as an omega _in school?_ ” She widens her eyes. “First thing— any sports I was in, I would’ve been taken out of. Then, everybody would’ve treated me like I was this frail, fragile thing, giving me all these _completely unnecessary_ accommodations. _And then_ the ads would’ve started coming in…”

“Ads?”

“From beauty pageants and modeling agencies because _omegas are prettier than all the other girls_ …” She fawns mockingly. “I’d like to think I wouldn’t have taken the bait, but to be honest, I probably would have, then I’d have ended as some coked-up model or _a stripper_ more likely.” She shudders. “Did you know half the omegas in America have worked in some sort of sex industry? That’s something I learned in the omega support group. Most of the women there were sex workers.”

He grunts.

Doesn’t surprise him…

“No.” She shakes her head. “I’m glad I grew up here hunting and working in the yard. Plutt may not have been the best father, but at least he didn’t treat me like I was fragile. He taught me how to shoot, how to clean and gut my kills, and if I was physically capable of the work, he had me do it— lifting heavy things, working around machines, climbing high on the stacks to fetch things. I’m grateful to him for that.”

Ben listens, studying her. There’s conviction in her eyes, but something else too, like she’s trying to convince herself as much as him.

“So…” He starts carefully. “For the most part, you think Plutt was a good father?”

She sighs, turning against the headboard. “He tried his best.” She crosses her arms. “He did more than ever should’ve for a kid who got dumped at his junkyard. He never wanted to be a father.”

Ben works his jaw.

He shouldn’t ask this. He knows he shouldn’t. It’s _wrong_ and _insensitive_ , but he’s already opening his mouth. “Rey…” He fights his better judgement. “Did Plutt ever hit you?”

“ _What!?_ ” She jerks up. “ _No!_ No, _of course_ not. He hardly ever touched me. He might have jerked me around a couple times, but honestly, I deserved it. I was a wild child.”

“What about verbally? Did he ever say things to you, mean things?”

She turns away. “He…” She falters. “He was a diabetic, didn’t eat very well. He didn’t go to the doctor either, didn’t believe in them. He was supposed to take insulin but…” She sighs. “It messed with his mood, and he’d have tantrums sometimes, but he never meant what he said, not really. It was just the blood sugar talking.”

“What would he say?”

“Just that I was stupid and worthless, couldn’t do things right.” She fiddles with her hands. “He said I was a burden a lot, which is true. I _was_ a burden, financially and otherwise. The state gave him some money for fostering, but it wasn’t much. He took care of me, so he had a right to complain, just like any other parent.”

“ _No_ ,” he says firmly. “No parent should ever tell a child they’re worthless. That’s not right.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she whispers. “He’s gone now, and he must have cared about me in some way because he left me this place. I don’t resent him.” 

Ben opens his mouth, then closes it.

Ok… It’s not even noon, and he’s already reached his insensitive jackass limit for the day. Time to shut up.

He rests back on the headboard. They’re sitting close, just an inch apart, but it seems a lot further now. Rey’s tucked into herself— knees up, arms crossed, shoulders in her ears.

They sit quietly. Ben keeps glancing at her, feeling guilty.

“So…” Rey breaks the silence with a sigh. “What about you? What were your parents like?”

Ben stills.

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He deserves this… He brought it on himself.

“They were…” He clears his throat. “Good parents. Tried to do right by me. I wasn’t very easy to deal with, though.”

“Because you’re an alpha?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “Hade some, uh… temper problems. But they took it in stride. Honestly, my mother’s temper was as bad as mine.”

“ _Really?_ ” Rey raises an eyebrow. “And she’s an omega?”

“No. Beta, though you _could swear_ she was an alpha. I remember one time…” He grunts. “When I was little, I had a thing for big cats and my grandmother bought me these panther-shaped figurines for Christmas. When she came back in the summer, they were gone, and she asked what happened to them. So, I told her the truth.”

“Which was…?”

“They broke when mom flipped the table over.”

Rey bursts out laughing. “ _Wuh oh_. Kids say the darndest things, don’t they?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t too happy about that.”

“Did she flip the table over?”

“No. She only did shit like that when dad pissed her off.”

“And what about him? Was he an alpha?”

Nerves gather in his throat. “Yeah.”

“Did he have a temper too?”

“Not as bad as mom.” He swallows hard. “He was easy-going. Charming. A rascal. Everybody loved him.”

“Where is he now? Still married to your mom?”

“No, he uh…” Ben struggles. “Passed away some time ago.” 

“Oh.” Rey’s shoulders drop. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Been a long time.” His throat burns.

Silence.

Rey shifts beside him. He keeps his eyes down but he can sense her glancing at him.

“So…” He searches his mind, eager to change the subject. “You said you got your GED last year. Have you ever thought about going further, getting a degree?”

“ _No_.” She snorts. “I couldn’t afford it.”

“What about online? They’re a lot cheaper than residential. I can recommend some good programs if you’re interested.”

“Do you have a degree?”

“Yep. I got one in business and I’m working on another in finance. I like doing it online. Fits my work flow better. I bet you’d like it too.”

“Nah.” She shakes her head. “I don’t think it would be worthwhile for me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t need a degree for the work I do and…” She looks down. “I’m not very smart, not when it comes to school stuff, anyways.”

“Not _smart?_ ” He balks. “Rey, you made up for _years_ of schooling as an adult. No one does that unless they’re _incredibly_ dedicated and _incredibly_ _smart_. I bet you have enough natural intelligence to put you in the top percentile. Have you ever taken a IQ test?” 

She shakes her head.

“You should. They’re not too expensive. I’d even—” He stops himself from offering to pay for it.

He sits back, eyes on Rey. Her knees are tucked in her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

“Hey Rey?”

“Hm?”

He hesitates. “I… I know I haven’t known you very long, but in the time I have…” He shakes his head. “You have _completely_ blown me away. Do you realize how special you are?”

She glances up tentatively.

“You’re an omega who can _hunt_ and _fight_ and shoot better than half the guys I know in the Corps. You’re strong and independent. You stand up for yourself. You’re confident, beautiful, determined. I just… I think you’re smart enough to do anything you set your mind to.” 

She looks down. 

“Rey?”

She tucks her chin.

“Rey, please look at me.”

She drags her eyes up.

“You…” He lifts a hand, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “Are beautiful and capable and _smart_.” He lingers at her cheek. “And if you haven’t had someone telling you that every day of your life, it’s a _fucking tragedy_.”

Her lips part. She’s surprised and a little awestruck. From the look on her face, you’d think he just gave her the universe.

He stares for a moment. Then, he leans in, fingers curling behind her neck.

His lips press to hers, lingering. He pulls away but stays close, a thumb at her cheek. They share one of those looks, the kind where a dozen understandings pass between them.

“Thank you,” she whispers. 

They begin to melt into each other, turning on their sides and drifting down the mattress. He wraps his arms around her and she curls a leg over him, tucking her face into his chest. Everything intermingles— their bodies, their scents, their breath.

Minutes pass, and they lie still, just like this. He closes his eyes, surrendering to the warmth of it all, the closeness.

When’s the last time he did something like this, just lie with someone? He can’t remember… 

He opens his eyes when he feels Rey’s breath change. He looks down, but he can’t see her well, her face buried in him. It takes him a moment to realize what’s happening.

She’s crying. It’s soft, very subtle, but he can tell by the way she breathes. She’s obviously trying to hide it, so he doesn’t bring attention to it. He just tightens his arms gently, burying his lips in her hair.

And just then, it hits, the truth rushing over him in a terrifying wave.

He’s known this woman for less than a day…

And he’s already falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Rey's homeschooling in this chapter was adapted from Tara Westover's memoir [Educated](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Educated_\(book\)), which is very good and I highly recommend it. 
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments! Every one makes me smile. :)
> 
> The next update should be July 11th. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reyloforcebalance) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chridder3)


	4. Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: The first part of this chapter contains a sex act (referenced in the tags) that may not be everyone's cup of tea. Proceed with caution and let me know if I should be more clear in tagging.

“I don’t know, Rey…” Ben shifts on the bed. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m the one who brought it up, wasn’t I?” She grips his cock, scooting closer between his knees.

“I know, I know. It just… seems disrespectful.”

Rey snorts. “Ben, you’ve fucked me in a hundred filthy over the past five days, and suddenly, _this_ is where you draw the line?”

He purses his lips.

She has a point.

“Besides, I already played out one of _your_ fantasies. Time for you to return the favor.”

His cock twitches at the memory of him fucking her in front of the bathroom mirror.

Rey notices. She leans in mischievously, tongue darting over the tip of his head.

His breath hitches.

“Come on, Ben,” she whines, pert breasts bobbing. “I can take it. I _promise_. I have a very underdeveloped gag reflex.”

“I can’t believe you fantasized about this…”

“Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ like this,” she hedges. “In the fantasy, I was blindfolded and… there were other alphas involved—”

“ _WHAT!?_ ”

“Never mind that. Never mind that.” She waves a hand.

“A _gang bang_ , Rey?” He scowls at her. “ _Really?_ ”

“Don’t get judgmental on me.” She sits back on her calves. “I can fantasize about whatever I like. Besides, I’m sure your fantasies aren’t all as tame as the ones you told me about, are they?”

He stares coolly.

Best not to comment on that…

“And I bet I’m not the only one who’s thought about you face-fucking me, am I?” 

His eyes flicker.

“ _Ah ha!_ ” She points at him. “I _knew_ it! _See?_ We both want this. Now, come on.” She gestures to herself. “Shove your cock in my mouth.”

He squints at her, hesitant. “Rey…”

She rolls her eyes. “Ok. How about this? We start with a good ole’ fashioned blow job, no funny business, then _if_ we feel like it, we work our way to the face-fucking. Does that sound reasonable?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“ _Good_.” She perks up. “You know…” She wraps a hand around him. “I read an alpha’s cum is supposed to taste _amazing_ to an omega.”

“You’ve already tasted my cum. Several times.”

“Yes, but I was mid-heat then.” She strokes smoothly over his length. “Now I want to see if it tastes that good all the time.”

“Well, if you really want to be scientific about— _ah_.” He shudders when she palms his head. “You should do it when you’re fully off your heat.”

“Are you saying I should wait?” She releases him.

“ _No!_ No, no. I’m saying you should gather a variety of data.”

“Ah, I see.” She grips him again, roughly this time. “I should be fully off heat by tomorrow. How do you feel about waking up to a blow job?”

He huffs. “I feel great about it.”

“So, I have your permission to violate you in your sleep?”

“You have my permission to violate me in whatever way you want.”

Her lips curl. “ _Such a good alpha_.” She presses a kiss to the tip of his head. It’s both obscene and affectionate, the way she handles his cock like she owns it. He gazes at her settled under him, all naked and smiling with her cute, little pony tail.

_How did he get this fucking lucky…?_

She kisses him again, a little tongue in it this time. She trails her lips down his shaft, never taking her eyes off him.

He watches, mesmerized. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“You’ve mentioned it.” She trails back up. “Except face-fucking, apparently.”

“ _Please_. You know you’re going to get _exactly_ what you _uunnnhh—_ ” He groans when she takes him in her mouth. There’s a smile in her eyes as she slides down, sucking gently.

“ _Fuck_ …” His chest heaves.

She slicks up his length, batting those pretty brown eyes. She works her way up and down, going further and further until he hits the back of her throat. She slides up slowly, pausing to stroke him, get him fully wet.

Then in a single move, she takes him to the hilt.

_Good God._

He clenches the edge of the mattress.

“ _Mmmmm_ …” She hums her way up, releasing with a soft pop. She squints at him with an “I told you so” look, then takes him again, angling his cock down her throat. This time, she swallows.

His eyes bug and he stops breathing, gripping the mattress for dear life.

She sucks with an obscene gurgle, then slicks up, cock snapping out of her mouth. She plops on her calves to observe it fondly— angry and red and pulsing with veins.

He gapes at her.

She raises an eyebrow, pleased at having made her point, then grabs him with both hands. She wraps her lips around his head and starts laving all over it, jerking him off into her mouth.

His eyes burn as he watches, overwhelmed by touch, sight, and sound— Rey moaning and sucking and pumping his cock for all its worth. She slows down sometimes, palming his head, then speeds up, taking him in her mouth and gripping tight at the base. He huffs with strangled, half-breaths, throbbing so hard it almost hurts.

She focuses her attention on the head, palms and tongue moving in a slick rhythm. She moans with wet, smacking sounds, sucking greedily. He grits his teeth, coming a little.

“Ok, ok.” He taps her frantically.

She looks up, cock still in her mouth.

“I’m ready,” he pants. “For… you know.”

“ _Mm!_ ” She slicks back with a wet pop. “ _Yes!_ ” She bounces, tits bobbing. “You won’t regret this, Ben. You’re going to _love it_.”

He shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ll be singing a different tune when this is over, _trust me_. You’ll say I’m a genius who has excellent ideas.” 

“Yeah, alright.” He watches as she re-ties her ponytail. “If we’re going to do this, we need a code in case it gets too intense.”

“How about digging my nails in you? Will that work?”

“As long as you’re not subtle about it.” 

“Oh, I won’t be.” She bops on her heels, eager as a bunny.

 _This can’t be real…_ His rational brain says. _To have brave, beautiful, intelligent woman begging for his cock down her throat…_

She looks up expectantly, all smiles and wiggles.

Alright… So, how does he do this?

He quickly runs through a catalogue of porn clips. The men are always standing in the videos, but there’s _no way_ he can stay on his feet for this, especially when he comes. He scoots forward, hanging off the edge of the bed. Rey inches closer.

He reaches out, grazing her cheek. Then, he curls a hand behind her head, guiding her to him. She moans when he slips in her mouth, vibrations humming through his cock.

“ _Ah_ …” His breath catches. He pushes gently, a little more than halfway, then guides her up. He works her like this, a little further each time, and she glances up prettily, seeming to encourage him. Finally, he adjusts his grip and pushes into her throat.

Shocks of pleasure shoot through him, muscles tightening around his head. He pulls her up slowly, her eyes flashing in approval. He guides her down again, going at a careful pace, mindful not to stay in her throat for too long. She moves smoothly with his direction, moaning and sucking. The first time she gags, he immediately pulls out.

“Rey?”

She waves him off. “It’s fine. Come on.” She gestures to herself.

He guides her back to him, barely having to push to slip inside. He works her up and down, breath hitching whenever he hits her throat. “ _Fuck…_ ”

He picks up his pace a little, thrusting. She chokes sometimes, and he’s careful to pull back, give her time to breathe. He must admit, there’s a sick pleasure in watching her choke on him, his cock fully buried in her mouth. He starts staying a little longer, rocking in and out of her throat.

Suddenly, nails dig into his flesh. 

“Rey?” He instantly pulls out. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“Mm.” She nods, ponytail bobbing. She catches her breath, then looks him square in the eyes. “Call me your cum slut.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Call me your cum slut,” she repeats. “Or your whore, or whatever. Just say any filthy thing that comes to mind.”

“Ok…?”

“Come on. It’ll get you in the spirit of the thing.” She beckons.

He raises eyebrows, guiding her to him again.

“Oh!” She jerks back. “And pull out when you come. I want to taste you.”

He grunts. “Whatever you say…”

She dives onto him without him even a nudge. He starts working her up and down, a little more roughly now.

Alright. Cum slut. Whore. Whatever filthy thing comes to mind.

He searches for something, but it’s not easy to think with his cock in Rey’s mouth. She moans when he drags her up, going down just as eagerly. All hope of coherent thought is lost every time he hits her throat.

“ _Fuck_ …” He guides her up, and she glances at him, widening her eyes as if to say, “ _I’m waiting_ …”

“Don’t give me that look.” He pushes her back down. “Why don’t you focus on my cock, huh? Like a good little slut.”

She hums, pleased with this.

That’s right.” He takes the encouragement. “Focus on me. Focus on alpha.” He starts fucking into her mouth. “There we go. Good girl, taking my cock like you were made for it.” He can smell her getting excited, slick trickling down her thighs. “ _Good fucking girl…_ ” He wraps her ponytail around his hand and stands because _fuck it_.

He pushes into her throat and she gags, but he doesn’t pull out so quickly this time. Her eyes get watery but he doesn’t stop, thrusting harder. “ _Fucking_ cum slut. _Fucking_ whore. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Well, here you fucking go.” He slaps into her with abandon. “Take it. Take my cock. Every inch.”

Slick streams down her thighs, her scent thickening, igniting a spark in him. “That’s right.” He jerks her hair back, angling further. “Gag on my cock. Gag on it like the little cum slut you are.” He pounds into her. “You want it?” Something dulcet creeps in his tone. “You want my cum?” She gurgles, spit dribbling down her chin. “I can’t hear you. Moan if you want it.” She tries but the sound is cut off by his cock.

He jerks on her ponytail, pulling out. She gasps, flushed and bleary-eyed.

“ _Do you want my cum?_ ” He enunciates every word.

“Yes!” She pants. “Yes, alpha. I want it.”

“Then _fucking work for it_.” He shoves back in her mouth.

She takes the pounding with closed eyes, room filling with wet slaps and muffled gags. “Show me how much you want that cum,” he grits out. “ _Show me_ , omega. Take that cock like you really want it.” She hums around him, swallowing when he’s in her throat.

He shudders, blood rushing to his groin as he fucks harder. Rey gags and swallows, desperate to please, her throat clenching around him. 

“ _FUCK!_ ” His orgasm comes without warning, thick ropes of cum shooting out. Rey pushes hard and he lets go, watching as she laps up as much as she can. She makes a mess of it, moaning and licking like he’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. He chokes on his breath, thinking for what must be the hundredth time this week that _this_ is the peak of human experience, watching Rey greedily eat his cum.

The last bit spurts out, and she polishes it off, dragging her tongue along his head. He hisses, sensitive to the touch, and she releases him, plopping back on her calves. He’s ragged, barely able to stand. Without realizing it, he sinks to the bed.

For a moment, there’s nothing but heavy breath. Then, Rey lifts a hand, circling in a prompting gesture.

He rolls his eyes.

It’s sick he knows exactly what she means.

“You are a genius, and you have excellent ideas.”

She gives a thumbs up, nodding. He motions for her, and she crawls on the bed, pulling him back with her. They scoot to the center, curling around each other, sweaty and breathless. Rey lulls on his chest, dragging a thigh across him. Her slick sticks to his skin.

He shakes his head, reaching for a stripe. He examines it on his fingers, looking side-long at Rey.

“Oh, you don’t get to judge me now.” She needles him. “You _loved_ that. Don’t tell me you didn’t.”

His lips twinge.

No use denying it…

“ _In fact…_ ” She sits up, bopping back on her heels. “I’ve noticed something else you like.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“ _You_ …” She pokes his chest. “ _Like it_ when I tell you what to do. You’re not supposed to, _alpha_ , but you do.” 

He shrugs. “Maybe I just like seeing you happy.”

“No, no. Don’t make this about me.” She settles on her belly. “This is about _you_ , loving it when your omega bosses you around.” 

_Your omega._

He glances at Rey. She seems unaware of the slip.

“ _Don’t you?_ ” She goads.

He lies silently, nursing a warm glow. “I’m not the only one here who likes getting bossed around.”

She grunts. “Touché. I like variety, though— a little bossing, a little getting bossed.” She edges closer, resting her chin on him. “I guess we’ll have to take turns.”

“Alright. Next time you sit on my face and call me your cum slut.”

She giggles. “ _Done_.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” He slips an arm under her, and she tucks into him, wiggling her hips. They lie in intimate silence, tangled and content. He strokes her back with a thumb, eyes drifting to the windows. Daylight’s completely gone now. He can’t see anything between the boards.

“Hey Rey?

“Hmm?”

“Are you hungry at all?”

“I just ate, thank you.”

He presses his lips together, suppressing a smile. “I think you need something with more nutrition.”

“Semen is very nutritious. I intend to keep to a strict diet of it.”

“ _Rey_ …” He needles her ribs. “Come on. You need a snack. Let me grab you an apple.”

“Eh…” She’s less than enthused.

“What if I cut it up in slices and added peanut butter, the extra nutty kind?”

“Ooooh!” She lifts up.

“Alright.” He pats her hip. “Off.”

She wiggles to the side, and he scoots from the bed, staggering to his jeans in the corner. He pulls them on, glancing over the room.

What a _mess_ , sheets, plastic bottles, and dishes everywhere. And he just cleaned in here yesterday…

He strides to Rey, bending down for a kiss. “Alright. Off to fulfill my duty as an alpha and provide for you.”

“And I’ll fulfill my duty as an omega and just lie here while you take care of me.”

He noses her affectionately, then heads for the door. “Back in a minute.”

She mumbles a response, but he can’t hear it, already in the hall. He moves swiftly to the kitchen, straight to the supplies he got from the house. He grabs an apple, a knife, and peanut butter then moves to the cutting board, starting to chop in slices. He’s not a third of the way through when the dogs shimmy through their door.

They trot up to him, wagging their tails.

“I already gave you treats,” he says absently.

They whine, dancing around him.

He pays them no mind.

Poe jumps up, nearly causing him to cut himself.

“ _Hey!_ ” He pushes the dog off him. “None of that. You’re not getting a damn thing if you keep that up.”

Poe backs up a little, lowering his snout. Both dogs settle on their hind legs, watching as he cuts the apple. It feels so familiar, like he’s done it a thousand times— prepare food for Rey while he bats her dogs away.

It’s like something out of science fiction, the way the week has sped by yet feels like it’s been a decade. He can’t imagine a life before Rey, can’t conceive of there ever being such a thing. It’s like she’s been here all along, living in the woods with him— laughing, talking, fucking, sharing every intimacy.

The first day, they mostly stayed in the room, fucking and getting to know each other. The second day was more or less the same, but he got a little stir crazy and cleaned her kitchen while she watched fondly from the table. The third day, he was so sick of protein bars and being cooped in the house he carried her three miles to his place, the dogs trailing behind. He grabbed some supplies, left more food for BB (who was nowhere to be found) and took his truck back.

The fourth day, the dogs went nuts when they spotted a coyote at the edge of the forest. Rey grabbed a rifle and marched stark naked into the backyard, scaring it off with a warning shot.

He fucked her after that, right on the grass under a sun-streaked sky.

This morning, a circuit tripped, cutting power to half the house. They’d just finished fucking, so he had to stumble down the hall with her attached to him like some strange, two-backed creature. She was in stiches the whole time, giggling and snorting in his shoulder. He gave up when they reached the living room, collapsing on the ugly, shagged carpet. She laughed so hard she cried, arms and legs wrapped around him.

“Is it not a kind of intimacy…” He remembers her saying. “To feel comfortable laughing even when—” She nodded to where they were still attached.

He started fucking her before his knot fully deflated.

He smiles at the memory, moving the apple slices to an oval-shaped dish. He grabs the jar of peanut butter, opening it and coaxing a glob out with the knife.

Yes, it seems they’ve shared a lifetime in five days, talked about everything— likes, dislikes, work, hobbies, hopes, fears. Everything except for what happens after the weekend’s over.

He stills. For a moment, he stands, jar hovering over the apples.

Then, he grabs the top, screwing it on. He cleans up quickly and slides the dish from the counter, heading to the living room. He pauses at the entrance, twisting around.

The dogs track his every move, perfectly still.

He turns, eyeing them coolly.

They stay put, but Poe looks like he’s about to burst.

Ben sighs, stepping to the cabinet where their treats are kept.

They instantly scramble, huffing and whining.

“ _Patience_ ,” he warns, setting down the apples. He grabs the box of treats, taking two out and putting the rest away. He turns to Finn and Poe dancing eagerly behind him. He extends one of the treats, hovering it a foot above Finn but keeping his eyes on Poe. Finn hops up, taking the treat gingerly. He extends the other to Poe, and the dog leaps, nearly taking his hand off when he snatches it.

“ _Jesus!_ ”

Poe scrambles out the dog door like a thief who got away with it.

_That fucking dog…_

Ben grabs the apples, stalking out of the kitchen.

He finds Rey on her belly in the bedroom, dressed in a tank and shorts and staring at her phone. She snaps up when he enters, setting her phone on an end table.

“Your evening snack.” He hands her the dish.

“Thank you,” she sits up, smiling. He settles beside her, watching as she dips the first slice into peanut butter. Her eyes light up when she crunches into it. “ _Damn_. That’s a good apple.”

“It’s honey crisp. The best kind, in my opinion.”

“If I knew apples could be this good, I’d eat a lot more of them,” she says with a full mouth.

He shakes his head. “You know, there’s a whole world of fruits and vegetables out there. Ever been to a produce market?”

“Um… Does Piggly Wiggly count?”

He resists the urge to face palm.

“So, did this come from your garden? Do you have an apple tree?” She offers him a slice. 

“No, this is from the farmer’s market.” He takes it, admiring the texture. “I have a couple lemon trees growing but no apple trees. Maybe I should plant one.”

“You _should_.” She crunches into an apple. “And it should be honey crisp.”

He stops himself from saying he’d plant whatever she wants if it would keep here.

He bites into the slice, eyes down.

He keeps debating whether or not to bring it up, what happens after tomorrow. He knows she’s due back at work on Monday, and based on what she’s told him, she doesn’t get much time off. It takes four hours to get to Atlanta from here, and he has a flexible work schedule. He doesn’t like long drives or leaving the garden for long, but compared to not seeing Rey…?

A stone falls in his chest.

Surely, she’s thought about this. _Surely._ It can’t just be him. He’s seen it in her eyes, soft moments when she’s so vulnerable he feels like can see right through her. She’s become as attached to him as he has to her. Hasn’t she…?

He furrows his brow.

What if it’s just her heat? He’s never been with an omega, so he has no way of knowing what it does mentally. Maybe all the intimacy and closeness was just a trick of the mind for her, a product of pheromones? Maybe he’s the only one who’s built up this idea in his head, that they’re clearly _made_ for each other, that it’s undeniable.

 _If that’s true, why does she keep calling herself your omega?_ His hindbrain challenges.

She’s only done it twice. The first time she was embarrassed, and the second she didn’t even notice. It doesn’t mean anything. It could just be her heat…

He stares unseeing at the floor. It takes a while for him to realize Rey’s entirely silent beside him. He glances up. 

She’s studying him, head tilted.

“What?”

She grunts. “I wish you could see your face sometimes, like the way you look now— _so intense_.” She tries to model if for him, glowering dramatically. “You’re like Batman, all smoldering scowls. Whatcha thinking about, Batman?” She nudges him. “Got criminals to catch?”

“I…” He stumbles, searching for a lie. “I’ve got weeds. In the garden. It’s a mess now, and if there are any criminals to worry about, it’s those damn deer.” 

“Your poor cabbage.” She pouts. “I’m sorry I took you away for so long. If—”

“ _No_. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’d let it all rot if it meant I got to spend another week with you.”

Her lips part. She gets one of those looks, the vulnerable kind.

“What about you?” He asks softly. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was, uh…” She looks away. “Thinking about you, actually.”

“Oh yeah?” His heart skips a beat. “What about me?”

She purses her lips.

Then she turns, setting the empty dish on the end table. “I was thinking…” She faces him, crossing her legs. “About the way you are.”

“The way I am?”

“Yes, how gentle you are, how caring and considerate. You might be the kindest person I’ve ever met, and you’re an _alpha_.” She widens her eyes. “I just don’t understand how you got that way.”

“I…” His ears turn pink. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

She gives him a long look. It’s a studying look, but there’s a little wonder in it. “You’re like a unicorn.” She scoots closer. “By rights, you shouldn’t exist— an alpha who gardens and fosters kittens.”

“You’re one to talk.” He grunts. “How many omegas do you think can shoot a target from fifty yards at dusk?”

“Yes, but for me it makes sense. I didn’t grow up like an omega. I wasn’t even sure I was one until I was eighteen, but the way you tell it, you grew up like every other alpha— military school, lots of martial arts and contact sports, the Marines after that. War was literally your profession, yet you don’t have a violent bone in your body.”

He looks away.

“How did you do it? How did you get through it all without becoming like an alpha?”

He keeps his eyes on the floor. There’s a long pause.

“I only ask because I think about it a lot, how upbringing affects the way people turn out.” She repositions on the bed. “I wonder sometimes what omegas would be like if people actually treated them like they were capable instead of delicate flowers that’ll break at the slightest effort. You wouldn’t _believe_ the way people reacted around here when they found out my designation. Regulars who’d been coming to the junkyard for years were suddenly _so worried_ whenever I climbed the stacks or carried anything over twenty pounds. It was ridiculous. They barely let me do my damn job.”

He nods but stays silent.

“So…” She dips down to catch his eye. “How’d you manage it? How did you grow up like every other alpha and still become, well… like you?”

He shifts uncomfortably.

What’s he supposed tell her? That she’s wrong? That he’s exactly like every other alpha and _worse?_

“I…” He considers a moment. “I’m not sure upbringing has quite the effect you think it does.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nature has a lot to do with how people turn out, maybe more than environment. We’re all born with certain qualities and nothing will change that— not parents, not peers, not anything.”

“So, you’re saying you were just born softie?” She nudges teasingly.

“I don’t know about that…” He mumbles.

She tilts her head. “So, you really think upbringing doesn’t have much effect on a person?”

“No, I just think it’s complicated. Nature can impact upbringing, you know.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, a person’s natural qualities affect how others treat them. A baby who cries a lot is nurtured differently than one who doesn’t. A kid who prefers time alone gets less peer influence than one who likes company. Kids who are naturally docile get fawned over by parents and teachers while ones prone to temper tantrums spend a lot of time in the gym scrubbing bleachers with a toothbrush.”

“That’s…” She blinks. “Oddly specific.”

“The point is nature guides how you interact with your environment, how society treats you.”

“And it doesn’t go both ways? Society doesn’t impact nature?” 

“Maybe over time if society rewards people with qualities it deems good and makes it harder for others, affecting whose genes get passed on. But on the whole, I’d say nature has the greater impact.”

Rey narrows her eyes. “I don’t agree.” She shakes her head. “I think society has a _huge_ influence on how a person turns out. I’m living proof of that. Think about it, Ben— how would you describe a typical omega?”

He grunts. “Point taken, but the way you turned out could be more a fluke in your genes than your upbringing. Maybe you’d be a badass bitch no matter how you were raised.”

“So, you _really_ think upbringing doesn’t matter as much as biology?”

“I don’t know— Is Poe a little shit because you raised him that way or because he’s just bad dog?” 

She jerks back, mildly offended. “Poe’s not a _bad dog_. He’s just energetic and has impulse control problems. Besides.” She crosses her arms. “He’d have probably turned out more like Finn if I could’ve afforded a trainer. You should know a thing or two about that, training dogs for the military.”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing.” He angles towards her. “What we teach is based on the dog’s nature. Certain breeds are favored for that reason. It’s less training and more sharpening what’s already there.”

“ _Ah!_ ” She lifts a finger. “So, you admit there’s sharpening— a breed like Pitbulls may have more natural aggression, but if no one sharpens it, they could turn out like docile little nanny dogs.”

He rolls his eyes. “Pitbulls in the United States have been _bred_ for fighting, and dogs are particularly susceptible to genetic modification.” 

“Ok, Mr. smarty pants. What about this— alphas are supposedly more violent than other people, right?”

“That’s a fact, Rey.”

“Well, do you think enhancers have any impact on that?”

He looks away. “Enhancers…” He squirms inwardly. “Definitely make it worse, but they only amplify what’s already there. Trust me. Alphas don’t need drugs to be killers.”

“And what about everything else alphas go through— military training, intense competition. Doesn’t that make it worse?”

“Of course it does, but the impact doesn’t make _that much_ difference. It’s like a gorilla in a zoo versus a gorilla in the wild— either way, they’re _fucking dangerous_ and you should stay away from them.”

She snorts. “You’re saying alphas are like gorillas?”

“No. They’re _worse_ , and you should stay away from them too.”

“So…” Her face falls. “I should stay away from you, then?”

He stills.

A bruised silence passes.

Rey shifts on the bed. “Is this…” She grows quiet. “Is this your way of saying you don’t want to see me after tomorrow?”

“ _NO!_ ” He jerks up. “That’s not what I meant _at all_. I just…”

She searches his face, a little wounded.

“Rey.” He takes her hand. “I would _very much_ like to see you again after tomorrow. I just…” He hedges. “I want you to be safe. I’ve spent my life around alphas. I know how dangerous they are.”

“Even you?”

His throat bobs.

She studies him, waiting for an answer.

It never comes. After a long silence, he stands, walking to the window. He stops in front of it, staring at the darkness between boards.

The realization settles heavy— what he’s done, how selfish he’s been. He forced himself into Rey’s life, fantasized about building one with her without _once_ thinking of what that would mean for her. He only thought about himself— what _he_ wanted. He never considered the risk, what’s almost certain to happen…

Guilt knots in his stomach.

“Rey…” His throat tightens. “I need to tell you some things.” He swallows. “And… you might not want to see me again after you hear them. If that’s the case, I’ll understand.”

“Ok.” She’s so soft, he barely hears her.

“I’m… not the person you think I am. I wish I was. I really do, but the truth is I’m just like every other alpha. I’ve done things, terrible things…”

Rey keeps silent.

“It’s just the way we are. Enhancers make it worse, training makes it worse, but it’s there no matter what and when it comes out…” He shudders. “It’s like _ancient world_ shit— beatings, murders, rapes, entire towns razed to the ground. You can’t even _imagine it_.” 

“Are you saying…?” She falters. “Those are all things you’ve done?”

He holds in a breath. Seconds drag…

Then, he moves to parade rest, clasping his hands behind him. When he speaks again, it’s in monotone, like he were reporting to an officer.

“According to the government, I have 138 confirmed kills, but the true number’s at least twice that. Nine times, I opened fire on a domicile and found women and children inside, all deceased. I’ve destroyed countless structures, both commercial and residential, through use of explosives. Many of these acts were not committed on orders but under my own discretion. I’ve never been an active participant in rapes, but I’ve witnessed them and never reported them.”

There’s a long pause.

“I’ve committed several acts of violence independent of my service,” he forces on. “I’ve destroyed property, including computers, car windows, and various other items. I pulled a fellow Marine off of a moving motorcycle, put him in med bay for the better part of a year. I was court marshalled for breaking another’s collarbone. I beat a beta in a back alley and left him there. Don’t know what happened to him. And I—” Nerves gather in his throat. “I…” He fights to swallow. “ _I killed my father_.”

For a moment, the room is a vacuum, devoid of sound.

“It was right after basic training,” he chokes out. “I was home for the weekend, helping in the garage, and we got in an argument. He was being stubborn like always, and I just got _so angry_. I shoved him, he fell back, hit the corner of the workbench and—” His eyes tighten. “His head cracked open like a _fucking egg_. Mom came in, started screaming. She called the cops but when they got there, she told them he just tripped, and I didn’t contradict her. The next day, I left. Haven’t heard from her since.” He closes his eyes.

Everything burns— his face, his throat, his chest. Rey’s silent behind him, and some masochistic part of him wants to glance back. Instead, he lifts a trembling hand, covering his eyes.

At least it’s over now. It was the right thing to do.

“I…” He drags his palm over his face. “I’m only telling you this because you need to understand the risk. It may not happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but if you continue to see me, I will almost certainly hurt you. It’s just the way I am. I can’t control it.” He shakes his head. “And I… I don’t think I could live with that.”

Rey remains still. He keeps expecting her to get up, tell him to leave, but she just sits.

He shifts his weight from one side to the other. Very slowly, he turns, dragging his eyes to the bed.

Rey’s hunched over the edge, glaring at the floor.

He swallows. “Rey…?”

“Were you on enhancers?” She snaps up.

“What?”

“ _In basic training_ ,” she grits. “Did they put you on enhancers?”

“Um…” He knits his brow. “Yes.”

“ _Bullshit!_ ” She shoots up. “ _It’s fucking bullshit!_ ” She paces in front of the bed. “I don’t care what you say, Ben. That _never_ would’ve happened to your father if you weren’t on enhancers, _none of it would have_.” She grinds her teeth. “They say you’re so violent— ‘ _Oh alphas will be alphas. It’s just their nature_ — but _they’re the ones to blame_ , herding you into military schools, training you to be _aggressive_ and _competitive_ , but do they ever teach you manage your anger without punching someone? _No!_ ” She jerks around, pacing the other way.

He gapes, stunned by this reaction.

“Then there’s that _stupid doctor_ , claiming alphas and omegas are dying out because it’s evolution. **_BULL. SHIT_** _._ That’s not evolution. That’s _them!_ ” She stabs at the window. “Part of you has to know that, Ben. You _have to_.” She charges, nearly ramming into him. “You bear some responsibility, but so do they. Everything you told me about— that’s not you. That’s not your nature. Do you want to know how I know that?”

He stares dumbly.

“ _You got away from them_.” She leans in. “You saw you were in a toxic environment, and you _chose_ to leave. You moved to a place where you could be yourself, and who knows how many other alphas might be the same but don’t have the strength to see it? The fact that you could _says something_ about you. It says…” She lifts a trembling finger. “You are a _good man_.” She points at him. “Maybe the best man I’ve ever met. You’re kind and gentle and nurturing— _That’s_ who you are. _That’s_ your true nature, and I don’t believe you would ever hurt me, _not ever_.” Tears gathers in her eyes. “You make me feel safe and strong, like I can actually do the things I dream about and I just…” Her lips quiver. “I just want you to know that.”

She looks at him through tear-blurred eyes, and all he can do is stare. Silence hangs, the moment suspended. It’s only broken when she blinks, a tear escaping down her cheek. He lifts a hand on instinct, brushing it away with the backs of his fingers.

He sees it in her eyes, the version of him she knows, and if it exists in her mind, then maybe it’s real? Maybe the more he’s around her, the more he’ll grow into it until one day that’s what he becomes…

Without thinking, he pulls her into him, resting his forehead on hers. He cups her cheek, fingers curling behind her neck, and she slips a palm up his chest. They close their eyes in silent vigil, scents mingling, _their scent_ , the one they created through closeness and intimacy.

He doesn’t know how long they stand like this. Time is irrelevant. The whole week has felt out of time, a bubble separate from the world. As long as they’re together, maybe it could stay that way…

He brushes his nose against hers, and she responds in kind, nuzzling. He presses a kiss to her cheek then travels down, lips trailing along her jaw. Somehow, they find their way to the bed, falling onto it. She scoots up the mattress, and he follows, crawling over her as she lies back. His face hovers over hers.

For a minute, they just stare, eyes wandering like they’re seeing each other for the first time. She lifts a hand, grazing stubble at his jaw. She drifts to his hair, weaving her fingers through it and pulling him to meet her.

What happens next is nothing that hasn’t happened a hundred times already. They kiss. They touch. They cup and nuzzle and wrap their arms around each other. It’s all so familiar yet different, purer somehow. After a week of mindless fucking and rutting and playing out fantasies, this is just… making love. It’s like they’re rediscovering each other, every curve, every nuance.

They take their time. There’s no hurry to shed their clothes, and in fact, they seem to enjoy the layers, him thumbing her nipples over her shirt, her palming the hardness under his jeans. He loves the way fabric clings to her, how it ripples over her breasts. He lifts her shirt a little, kissing the flat of her stomach.

They take turns searching each other. Sometimes he’s the one crawling over her, pressing his lips to secret places, then she’s the one running her hands over him, breath hot on his skin. Sometimes they just hold each other as if afraid the other might disappear. Articles of clothing are removed one by one— first her shirt, then his jeans, then her shorts. They look at each other as they go, little creases by their eyes.

When he slips into her, it’s slow, intentional. She keens, wrapping her legs around him, breasts bobbing softly. She’s so perfect lying under him, gazing at him like he’s the only thing that matters. He could almost convince himself that she loves him.

He rocks in and out, dragging a hand under her thigh. She tilts her hips to meet him, shuddering when he sensitive spot. He enjoys this— way she arches and moans— but isn’t at all surprised when she lifts, pushing him to roll over. He follows without question, pulling her with him as he moves onto his back. She sits straight on top of him, all lean muscle and tanned curves.

 _Rey_. Such a perfect name… It’s like looking directly at the sun.

She doesn’t move at first, just stares with soft eyes. She reaches for him, thumbing stubble at his chin, then traces down his neck, over his shoulders, his chest. Her touch is deliberate, mapping every muscle, every scar. Finally, she stretches over him, face hovering.

It almost hurts to look at her, a lifetime of dulled emotions suddenly open and raw. It would be terrifying if he didn’t feel so accepted, so perfectly understood.

She starts to move, rolling her hips over his. He smooths his hands up her back, and she trails kisses down his jaw, breasts dragging over his chest. He catches her lips the first chance he gets, throbbing and pulsing inside her. When they come, it’s quiet, lips grazing, breath in hot puffs. They’re kissing before it’s over, arms wrapping around each other. They stay here long after, nuzzling, sometimes just looking at each other.

When she’s able, she lifts off him and they curl wordlessly, her back to his chest. She wiggles against him, chin tucked, and he tightens his arms around her. They lull into one another, breath soft and steady. He runs a hand over her arm, lost in the intimacy.

Until he remembers the concept of tomorrow.

He stills, just for a second, but Rey notices. She twists back, glancing at him. He kisses her cheek, and she tucks her chin again, but the moment’s shifted now. It’s uncanny the way they sense each other, the things left unspoken. She’s waiting, ear tilted subtly to him.

He holds his breath.

There’s no telling what’ll happen tomorrow, what a night of sleep will bring. Maybe she’ll feel differently about everything he’s told her… All the more reason to seize the moment. If he doesn’t do it now, he might not get the chance again.

He lets out his breath slowly.

It’s not like she doesn’t already know. He’s told her a thousand times already— in the way he looks at her, touches her, fucks her.

“Rey…” He rasps. “I… I want you to know that…” He hesitates. “I love you.”

She stills.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he follows up quickly. “I don’t expect you to. I just… wanted you to know that.”

She lies frozen in his arms. Her breath is shallow now, a little panicked. “Ok,” she says after a long silence.

His heart beats wildly in his throat. With effort, he calms himself, focusing on his breath. Quiet minutes pass and they drift back to comfortable silence, but it’s not like it was before. He does his best to make her feel at ease, pressing kisses by her ear. She tucks into him with a sigh, and before long, her breath changes to the slow, steady rhythm that comes with sleep.

He stays awake, much longer than he should. He fights his drooping eyelids, memorizing every detail of Rey in his arms— how she looks, how she feels, how she moves with her breath. He stares and stares and stares, wishing he had the power to stop time.

It doesn’t matter whether she loves him or not. He just wants to be around her, see her, talk to her, enjoy her company. If he could just have that, it would be enough.

He’s not conscious of drifting to sleep. In his dreams, he’s still in bed with Rey. He enters her mind like in _Inception_ , hours passing like lifetimes. They live there forever, building worlds together, until they forget there was ever anything else.

****

Sunday’s the first morning Rey wakes before he does. He’s dragged from sleep by scratching at his nose, lids lifting to a blurry vision of her crouched by the bed.

“Morning, sleepy-head.” She brushes hair from his eyes. 

He blinks, foggy. “What time is it?”

“Seven-ish. I, um… have to go.”

“What!?” He scrambles up, suddenly wide awake.

“No, no!” She corrects quickly. “Not like that. I promised Maz I’d meet her at the diner this morning, remember?” 

“Oh.” He settles back on the bed. “Right.”

“I’ll be gone until 1:00, 1:30 probably. Would you… like to come?”

“I…” He clouds, still bleary from sleep. “Probably shouldn’t. Need to take care of some things at the house.”

“Ok.” She bites her lip. “Will you… be here when I get back?”

“Of course.” He grazes her cheek. “I’ll help you clean up and, uh… pack.”

“Alright.” She nods softly. “I left a key on a chain by the front door. Don’t worry about the dogs. They’ll keep close to house. I gave them treats already, so if they start begging, don’t buy it. Unless you’re feeling generous.”

He grunts. “We’ll see.”

She smiles, smoothing his hair back. “Alright, then. I’ll uh… see you soon?”

“See you soon.”

She stares a moment, something flickering in her eyes.

Then, she leans in. 

They connect softly, lips lingering. She hovers after she rises, like she’s debating whether or not to go. When she finally turns, she moves quickly, disappearing down the hall.

He listens as her footsteps fade. He hears keys jingling, that chirping voice she uses with the dogs, then the front door open and close. A minute later, an engine starts, the sound of wheels creeping down the drive, slow at first and gradually speeding up.

Then silence.

Ben lies flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything in him feels tight— his throat, his chest, his stomach. He only moves when he hears one of the dogs, glancing to find Poe in the doorway.

The dog whines.

Ben sighs. He struggles up, searching for his jeans. He pulls them on quickly and heads for the door. “You’re lucky you’re a good-looking dog.” He scratches between Poe’s ears as he passes. “No one would like you, otherwise.”

Poe follows him to the kitchen, huffing and whining. Finn scrambles through the dog door, joining him in a dance as Ben grabs their treats.

The rest of the morning passes in a daze. He does some cleaning around the house— washes the dishes, gathers plastic bottles, strips the bed, makes a pile of laundry by the door. He considers putting on a load before he leaves but can’t bring himself to wash their scent away.

He locks up the house, gets in his truck, and in ten minutes, he’s at his place. He takes a look at the garden, but it’s too much to deal with, so he just repairs the part of the fence where the deer got through and spends the rest of the time searching for BB. There are signs of her everywhere— food missing from the bowl, dead chipmunks in the bathroom, toys scattered all over the house— but no BB. He looks all over the place, under beds and dressers, around the garden, even in the woods. He tells himself she’s fine, no reason to worry, all the while imagining her in the jaws of a coyote.

It’s not until he’s backing out of the driveway that he sees her perched on the rail in front of the house. He shoots out of the truck, but she ducks under the house before steps foot on the ground. 

He sighs, hands settling on his hips.

_And the punishment begins…_

He’s back at Rey’s house an hour before she gets there. He waits in the living room, shooting out the door the moment he hears her truck. He watches her park next to his, the dogs bounding up to her. She hops out, greeting them with a quick scratch, but her eyes are on him. She’s in his arms before he even says hello.

They stand on the doorstep, clinging to each other. He sighs into her hair, hand cupping the back of her head as she buries her face in his shoulder.

He knows what this is. He felt it too. They’ve barely spend more than a few minutes apart in the past week, and even then, they were only a couple rooms away. Not being able to see her, smell her, know that she’s _right there_ , felt so wrong. And this is just a shadow of what’s come…

He tightens his arms around her. “How was it?”

“Fine,” she says into his shirt. “Maz tried to kill me with food, as is her custom.” She rubs her face against him, then looks up. “What about you? How’s the garden? How’s BB?”

“The garden’s… fine. BB’s vengeful.”

She knits her brow.

“She doesn’t like it when I leave for long,” he explains. “She punishes me afterwards, keeps her distance.”

Rey snorts. “You need a dog. Their love is unconditional.”

“They’re also more work.” He brushes a strand of hair from her face. For a minute, they just stare. “So…” He heaves a breath. “What time do you have to leave?”

Something shifts in her eyes. “No specific time, though I shouldn’t wait too long so I can get the truck unpacked before midnight.”

He nods. Better get her out by five. He doesn’t like the idea of her hauling things to a shitty apartment in Atlanta after ten. Last time he checked, it was 1:40…

“Alright.” He grazes her cheek, then takes her hand, leading her in the house.

They hardly speak after that. When they do, it’s just little things, questions about cleaning and where things go. They wipe down the bedroom, vacuum, clean out the mini-fridge. He does the laundry (but notices when she squirrels away a dirty sheet), and folds it in the living room while she scurries around, making piles by the door— turbo fans, leftover water and protein bars, a box of toys he rendered unnecessary. She chokes up when she sees he brought a basket of vegetables from the garden along with apples and peanut butter.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“You’re welcome.” His throat tightens. He continues folding, his alpha simmering with every move.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_ _Folding her fucking laundry. Helping her pack. You should be keeping her here._

He ignores the voice.

Rey moves slowly, taking her time with the simplest tasks, and he’s not any better. It takes him an hour just to fold the laundry. Every time their eyes meet, they’re full of unspoken pleas.

 _Don’t leave_.

 _Come with me_.

Since they can’t seem to find words, they speak the language they know best— hands slipping along the waist, noses brushing, bodies pressed in an embrace. They can’t go five minutes without touching each other. It’s why everything takes three times longer than it should. They reward the simplest accomplishments with time spent curled on the couch or standing in some random spot, tangled in each other. He stops himself from slipping a hand under her shirt or drifting to her ass, not because he doesn’t want to but because if they have sex right now, he is _not_ letting her leave. His inner alpha would have her tied to the bed…

He keeps weaving fantasies in his mind, visions of their life if she stayed. He’d cook for her, show her what real food tastes like, and she’d show him all the good hunting spots. They’d go on walks, work in the garden, spar in the backyard. He’d tell her she’s beautiful and strong and smart every morning, noon, and night, try to undo the damage that sorry excuse for a father did to her. He’d help her clean the junkyard, open it back up, and after some cajoling, maybe he could convince her to enroll in a university…

His body runs counter to his mind, hauling loads to the truck, helping her secure them with a tarp and bungee cords. When the house is clean and everything’s packed, she locks up and lures the dogs into the backseat with treats. They go easily, exhausted from running around.

Ben watches.

It’s nearly 6:00 now, and he knows he needs to let her go, that every second wasted is another she’ll have to unload her things in a dangerous city in the dark.

 _Go with her, follow in the truck._ _Stay the night, then—_

Rey turns to face him, lips pressed. She offers something, a receipt from the looks of it. He takes it, unfolding to examine.

The front is a charge from Takodana Diner. The back is two phone numbers and two addresses scrawled in messy handwriting.

“That’s my cell.” She points to the number at the top. “And that’s my apartment.” She moves to the address below. “And that’s my work number and work address, just in case.”

“Thank you.” He traces her handwriting. “I’ll text you mine. Let me know when you’re back at your place?”

She nods.

His throat bobs. “I’d… like to visit—”

“ _Please!_ ” She interrupts and is immediately embarrassed. “I mean…” She looks down. “You’d be very welcome. Any time.” She glances up shyly.

He slips a hand by her face. “How about this Friday?”

“ _Really!?_ ” Her eyes light.

“I can be there by the time you’re off work.”

She beams, but her face soon falls. “I have Saturday off, but I’m on schedule for Sunday, and I can’t ask for more leave right after…”

“That’s alright. We’ll make the most of it.”

“Ok,” she whispers. “Then, I guess this is goodbye… for now.”

“For now.” His throat burns. “Goodbye, Rey.”

“Goodbye, Ben.”

They stand still, his palm at her cheek. Slowly, they drift to each other, lips brushing in a kiss. He lingers, longer than he should, then steps back, trying to look casual. 

She toes a clump of dirt, then opens the truck, sliding onto the seat. She starts the engine, glancing at him.

He gives a tight smile.

She fastens her seatbelt and reaches for the door, pulling.

His hand shoots out, catching it. “ _Don’t_.”

She snaps to him.

“Don’t go.” He steps in, blocking the door with his body. “Stay here. Stay with me. Or…” He stumbles. “Let me come with you. Just… don’t leave me. _Please_.”

Her eyes tighten. She searches his face as he stands there, gripping the edge of door. After a minute, she shifts to face the windshield.

Time drags. Seconds become minutes, minutes become more minutes— five, then ten, then thirty, at least that’s what it feels like. She sits, and he stands, engine humming. The dogs grow restless in the backseat, but they stay put. Light dwindles, the cicadas getting louder, but Ben never moves. He’s faintly aware of flickers in the distance, fireflies probably, but his eyes never leave Rey.

She stares through windshield, perfectly still. 

He waits. And waits and waits and waits. Finally, she reaches for the ignition, turning off the truck.

“Rey…?”

She turns slowly. “I…” Her eyes are distant. “Have an idea.” A pause. “But it will require us to merge our properties.”

“Huh?” He knits his brow.

“Come on.” She hops out of the truck. “Let’s go in the house, and I’ll tell you what I’m thinking.” She moves to the back door, opening it. “Boys!” She chirps. “Change in plans. We’re staying here.” Finn and Poe stumble out, unquestioning.

Ben watches as they head to the house, then follows. She opens the door, ushering the dogs in but lingers outside. He stops a couple feet away.

“Ben…” She wipes a palm on her jeans, eyes on the ground. “I… I just want you to know that…” She takes a long breath, holding it. When she looks up, her eyes glisten. “I love you too.”

Warmth swells in his chest. For a moment, he says nothing.

Then, his lips curl. “I know.” 

She huffs, shaking her head. “ _Get in here_.” She points in the house.

He ducks inside, smiling so hard his face hurts.

Rey follows, shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final update should be July 18th. Thank you for reading!


	5. Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [aNerdObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNerdObsessed/pseuds/aNerdObsessed) for the beautiful mood board! 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189359426@N04/50123090487/in/dateposted-public/)

**** Six Years Later ****

_“She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.”_

Rey hums the music, forearm draped casually over the steering wheel. It’s a beautiful day outside— clear, bright, and warm with a light wind. She nudges the window down, the breeze soft on her skin.

_“Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hi-y-ide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by”_

She sways, mouthing the lyrics.

_“Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine_

_Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine”_

She smiles, bringing a hand to her belly. She rubs absently, scanning the sides of the road. The fields are covered in hay, golden brown stretching to the forest. Before long, they’ll be bundled in bales, and by then, the leaves will start to change, painting the mountains red, yellow, and orange.

She sighs, relaxing in her seat.

She’s ready for another fall. They get a lot more done once it cools off, and it’s when they host her favorite events— the maker’s market, the harvest festival, the spooky forest ride. Hopefully, they’ll get more kids this year…

She slows as she approaches her turn, noting the Baker’s new barn. It’s holding up nicely. The paint’s fading a little, but it looks better that way. Gives it more character.

The truck jostles onto the dirt road just when her favorite part of the song hits. She can’t stop from doing a little air guitar, those raring, soulful notes rising to a fever pitch. She quickly puts both hands back on the wheel, lips twisting to one side.

One of these days she’ll be a _real_ adult, a responsible one who always keeps her hands a ten and two.

She makes her way slowly over bumps and divots, eyeing the backseat through the rearview mirror. Everything seems to be in place, grocery bags full of chips, buns, condiments, sweet treats and other things Ben would disapprove of. She even snuck in a can of Beefaroni, tucked it to the side so she can snatch it before he sees it. 

She taps the breaks when she notices a figure not far ahead. It’s a girl walking by the road with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She’s wearing boots and an oversized jacket, a faded yellow sundress peeking under it.

“Hey there!” Rey rolls up beside her, nudging the window further down.

The girl keeps walking, chin tucked.

“Where are you headed? Can I give you a ride?”

The girl shakes her head.

Rey studies her. She’s obviously done a lot of walking, clothes dusty, boots covered in dirt, hair damp and sticking to her skin. She keeps her face angled away.

“Well, I can understand if you prefer to walk,” Rey says easily. “It’s a beautiful day.” 

The girl doesn’t respond.

“Well, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to stop by my place for a water and restroom break, if you like. It’s not far from here. Just look for a sign that says ‘Haven.’”

Suddenly, the girl stops, snapping to Rey.

Rey jams on the breaks. Now that she can see her better, she realizes this isn’t a girl but a woman, in her mid-twenties at least. She’s very small with dark hair and eyes but she has one of those faces that speaks to wisdom beyond her years.

“You live at Haven?” The woman asks carefully.

“Yep. Are you headed that way?”

The woman doesn’t answer at first, eyeing Rey. After a moment, she nods.

“Welcome then!” Rey smiles. “We’re happy to have you. I don’t mind a bit if you want to walk the rest of the way, but my offer for a ride still stands.”

The woman shifts. Rey casually sweeps her hair to the side, exposing her gland.

The woman doesn’t miss it. She visibly relaxes, arms falling by her sides. “Alright,” she says softly. She lingers a moment, then scurries around the truck. Rey unlocks the door, and the woman slides onto the passenger’s seat, pulling the seatbelt on and clutching her backpack to her chest. 

Rey starts again slowly, truck jostling over the road. “I’m Rey.” She glances at the woman. “What’s your name?”

“Rose,” she replies distantly, eyes forward.

“Rose,” Rey repeats. “Cool name. I like one syllable names.” She traces her belly. “Where are you from?”

Rose doesn’t answer.

Rey presses her lips together. A minute passes before she speaks again. “What brings you to Haven? Just need a fresh start?”

“Yeah,” Rose says quietly.

“Well, you’ll have plenty opportunities here. We just got funding so qualifying residents can take online classes. Would you have any interest in that?”

“I already have a degree.”

“Oh yeah? What in?”

“Fashion Merchandising.”

“That’s cool.” Rey nods. “What sort of work can you do with that?”

“Nothing.” Rose snorts. “It’s the kind of degree that’s useless for half the people who get it, but my mom wanted me to pick an easy major. She was more interested in me getting my Mrs., if you know what I mean.”

“So, what major would you have chosen?”

“Mechanical engineering,” Rose answers without skipping a beat. “But that was _too stressful_. They probably would’ve weeded me out, anyways. Not a lot of women go into it, and definitely no omegas.”

Rey tsks. “I know little something about that…”

“You do?” Rose glances at her.

“Mm hmm. I did my thesis on how gender and designation affect educational outcomes. I enrolled in online engineering classes as three separate persons, all with the same professor. In one, I presented as a beta male, in another as a beta female, and in the last as an omega female.”

“So, what happened?”

“ _Well_ …” Rey palms the steering wheel. “The beta female did pretty well, had a hard time getting feedback from the professor but got a B in the course. The beta male _kicked ass_ , got an A and a personal note from the professor offering to write a recommendation. And the omega…” She tsks. “Had to drop the course after the midterm.”

“Why?” Rose leans in.

“She did well on the tests to start, but the professor had concerns about her continuing through the degree program, sent her several emails about it. About a quarter of the way through, there were mysterious _glitches_ in submitting quizzes and assignments, so she had to redo a lot of them. The midterm didn’t submit _at all_ , and the professor gave her a zero. She tried to contact him about it, but he never answered. When she went to the administration, they sided with him, said she was trying to get credit for work she never did.”

“ _That’s bullshit!_ ” Rose shoves her backpack to the floor. 

“Yes, it is…” Rey raises her eyebrows. “But people are starting to catch on, hold universities accountable. Studies like the one I did help, not that I’m tooting my own horn…” She quirks her head. “Actually, _yes_. I am tooting my own horn.” She looks to Rose to find her smiling, one of those small, secret smiles. 

“So, what’s your degree in?”

“Educational Psychology,” Rey answers. “I went straight through and got a Masters, defended my thesis a couple days ago. I passed with a unanimous vote, hence the supplies.” She nods to the back. “We’re having a little party tonight to celebrate.”

“Congratulations.”

“ _Thank you_.” Rey strokes her belly. “I’m really glad I did it, not just for me but to set a good example for others, you know?”

“So…” Rose eyes her carefully. “You’re pregnant?”

Rey scrunches her face. “Is it that obvious?”

“Kinda. You keep touching your stomach.”

“Yeah, I’ll start showing any day now. Then, I’ll get all waddle-ly and—” Rey puffs her cheeks out.

“Is this your first?”

“Second. I’m hoping for a boy this time, just for the sake of variety, but I’ll be happy no matter what.”

“That must’ve been hard, having a kid and going to school at the same time.”

“ _And_ running this place.” She flings a hand to a sign that says “Haven” as she pulls in the drive. “Luckily, my husband does most of the child care. I just have to pop ‘em out.”

“Your husband?” Rose knits her brow. “Is he an alpha?”

“Yeah.”

“And _he_ takes care of the kids?”

“He’s much better at it than I am, trust me. Not that I don’t do things, but he takes the lead on family stuff, and I take the lead on running Haven. It just works for us that way, but every couple’s different. We—” Rey stops when Rose gasps beside her.

The grounds come into full view as they round the curve. The gate’s open, security nodding as they pass. Rose takes it all in with wide eyes.

Rey presses her lips together in a smile. She _never_ gets tired of this, watching people react to Haven for the first time.

They snake down the drive under an open sky, the sun casting a golden glow on everything. The grass is thick and lush, except for spots where they’re still constructing, by the school mainly, a giant frame surrounded by open field. That’s where most of the people are, but there are a few loitering around the union and the library. Everything has a natural, rustic look— chestnut-stained wood, stone arches and accents, lots of earth tones. The landscaping is minimal, mostly open space except for a small garden by the library.

Rey pulls up to the Welcome Center, parking close to the entrance. She turns off the truck and hops out, eyes on the sky. It’s _beautiful_ , almost entirely cloudless.

Finn and Poe are already running up to her, barking as the bound from the school.

“Boys!” Rey chirps. “Boys, boys, boys!”

They burst across the gravel parking lot, huffing and wagging their tails. She greets them with scratches by the ears, then looks up, searching for Rose. She’s already out of the truck, turning full circle for a better view.

“Sorry!” Rey calls. “Are you afraid of dogs?”

“Uh… no.” Rose snaps out her daze. “I love animals. Are those German Shepherds?”

“Yep. My first babies.” She scratches Poe’s neck and back.

Rose rounds the truck and crouches next to Finn. “Hey, handsome boy.” She offers a hand.

Finn sniffs and takes exactly one second to decide he’s in love. He starts licking all over Rose’s fingers, moving up her arm.

“ _Boy_ …” Rey turns to Finn. “Come on, now. I raised you better than that. You can’t go licking a woman the first time you meet her.”

“It’s alright.” Rose rolls her arm so he can get the underside. “I’m overdue a good washing.”

Rey smiles, looking up when she hears a door open.

Kaydel strolls out of the Welcome Center, buns tight and perfectly spaced. “Get what you needed?” She comes up to Rey.

“Got what I _wanted_.”

“Good. You deserve it after everything the dragon lady put you through.”

Rey grunts. “She wasn’t too bad. In the end, I’m glad I had a tough professor on my committee. Kept me on my toes.”

Kay bends to give Poe a scratch, then looks to Rose. “Who’s this?”

“Our newest resident. Kay, meet Rose. Rose, this is Kaydel, our intake coordinator.”

“Hey there!” Kay strides over, offering a hand.

Rose stands but keeps her hand to herself, wiping it on her jacket. “Dog slobber,” she explains.

“Yeah, he’s friendly.” Kay nudges Finn. “So, you an omega?” She winces, catching herself. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to assume…”

“No, it’s ok. I am an omega.”

“ _Yes_.” Kay pumps a fist. “Welcome to the sisterhood. Do wanna come in and start the paperwork?”

“Actually…” Rey reaches for Kay. “I was hoping to do a little orientation first before we throw a bunch of paperwork at her. Would you mind grabbing the beer from the truck and putting it the fridge?”

“Depends.” Kay tilts her chin up. “What kind you get?”

“No IPAs, if that’s what you’re asking. Just some old tried and trues— Bud, Corona, Stella—”

“ _Stella!_ Now that’s what I’m talking about. I will _gladly_ put Stella in the fridge.” Kay heads for the back door.

“Put the others away while you’re at it.”

“Ladies first.” Kay opens the truck.

Rey shakes her head.

Rose’s eyes flick between them, lips twinged. “Are you two sisters?”

“No.” Rey huffs. “But I’m glad it seems that way. We try to treat everyone like family here. Want a little tour?”

“Yeah. I’d love that.” Rose follows Rey a few steps from the truck.

“This all used to be a junkyard, if you can believe it.” Rey gestures over the property. “We had a tough go at first, but things have _really_ come together in the last two years. We just finished the library six months ago.” She points across the field. “It’s really more a computer center since most of our stuff’s digital, but we’re slowly building a paper collection. Then, beside it is the union.” She points to another building. “It has a gym, a health center, some hang out spots. We offer a lot classes— yoga, self-defense, aerobics, that sort of thing. And _that_.” She turns the opposite direction, pointing to a giant frame in the distance. “Is our biggest project. There’s still a lot to be done, but when it’s finished, it’ll be a school for newly presented alphas and omegas. The idea is offer an alternative to military school, teach alphas and omegas to work together, provide counseling on anger management and leadership. We hope to start a trend, inspire similar schools across the country.”

Rose nods, listening.

“We also do a lot of advocacy work.” Rey turns, walking towards the truck. “Right now, we’re trying to get the government to ban the use of enhancers in the military. We also partner with a lot of sex worker rights groups since a lot of omegas are in that industry.”

Rose flinches subtly at the mention of sex workers. Rey makes a mental note to give her info on counseling later.

“And _waaaay_ on the other side of the woods…” Rey circles around the Welcome Center. “Is our residential area. We call that “Ben’s side.” It has living quarters— very nice. Nothing like dorms— a big garden, an orchard, and some other cool stuff. Alphas and omegas are in separate buildings unless they’re mated, so no need to worry there. You will have chores. Everyone pulls their own weight around here, but you can test out different things, see what suits you. Sound alright?”

Rose nods.

“Kay will get you set up with the details, but what do you think so far? Is it about what you expected?”

“It’s…” Rose blinks. “Amazing. And _big_. I…” She hesitates. “I don’t have much money.”

“Oh, there’s no rent here.” Rey waves a hand. “That’s what the chores are for.”

“How do you _pay_ for all this?”

Rey huffs a dry laugh. “Not easily…” She widens her eyes. “We run a farmer’s market and other events for the community, but we’re constantly scrounging for grants and donations. We’ve been very lucky. Pretty much everything you see here is made possible by one _big_ donor who gives us an obscene amount of money every year. We don’t know who it is, but once I find out, I’m naming the school after them.” She points to the frame.

Rose nods, seeming a little overwhelmed.

“You can come and go as you like.” Rey guides her to the front of the Welcome Center. “Some just stay a few months. Others have been with us since we started. It’s very casual here. Low key. I don’t know what you’ve read on the news, but we’re not a cult or anything, just a place for alphas and omegas to get away.”

“Are there a lot of alphas here?”

“Yeah, more than omegas at the moment, but—”

“ _Mommy!_ ” 

Rey turns to see her daughter racing across the grass from the school, Ben and one of his Marine buddies trailing behind. “ _Sunflower!_ ” Rey crouches with open arms.

The little girl runs up, Rey capturing her in a hug. “How’s my little construction worker today? Have you been helpful?”

“I hammed.” The girl pulls back, making a hammering gesture.

“ _You did!?_ Did you use the little hammer daddy got you?”

The girl nods proudly.

“What a _strong_ helper you are.” Rey stands, hoisting her daughter onto her hip. “You’ll be building houses in no time.” She turns to Rose, face falling when she catches her expression.

Her jaw is set, eyes fixed on Ben and his friend approaching. “Are those alphas?” Rose steps back.

“They are,” Rey says softly. “They’re very nice. Would you like to meet them?”

“I, uh…”

They walk up to them before Rose can finish. She shrinks, turning her eyes down.

“Hey.” Ben stops in front of Rey, cupping her cheek as bends for a kiss. “Did you get everything?”

“Mostly. I couldn’t find that weird candy Cassian wanted.”

“Rellerindo’s not weird.” Cassian settles beside them. “You Americans have no taste. Your candy sucks.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Cassian, _you’re_ American.”

“ _Barely_.” He shrugs her off. “Did you check the international market?”

“Cassian, I’m not driving an hour out of my way to pick up _one_ item.”

“Did you get my Corona at least?”

“Yeah. It’s in the truck.” Rey nods to it. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and help Kay unload.”

“Only after you introduce me to your friend.” Cassian glances at Rose, lips curled.

Rose freezes, eyes darting from Cassian to Ben.

“This is Rose.” Rey gestures to her. “She’s our newest resident. I was just giving her a little orientation.”

“Welcome, Rose.” Cassian extends a hand, moving towards her but stops when she steps back. “Um…” His hand falls. “I’m Cassian. I’m kinda new too. Been here… two months?”

“Three,” Ben corrects, taking their daughter from Rey. “I’m Ben, Rey’s husband. Nice to meet you.” He nods to Rose.

Rose nods stiffly in return.

They stand there a moment, a little awkward. 

“Kay!” Rey calls, turning to the truck.

“Yeah?” She’s grabbing bags from the backseat.

“Could you take Rose inside and finish the orientation? I’ll deal with the groceries.”

“Sure.” Kay stops what she’s doing and gestures for Rose. “Come on in. Do want something to drink? We’ve got every flavor of La Croix known to man, even coconut.”

Rose scurries to meet her, sneaking a final glance at Cassian and Ben.

Rey smiles as they go, following with her eyes. Ben loiters beside her, waiting until they’re out of earshot. 

“She’s a little skittish,” he observes quietly.

“Yeah…” Rey presses her lips together. “She just needs time. I get the sense she’s been through a lot. Sorry about that, Cassian.”

“I don’t blame her.” Cassian shrugs. “Alphas are assholes.” 

“Not all of them.” Rey looks to Ben. Their daughter is humming in his arms and playing with his hair. Rey leans into him, and he slips an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I want a kiss!” Their daughter demands instantly.

“Can you ask _nicely?_ ” Ben prompts.

“I want a kiss, _pleeeeeease_.”

Ben lets go of Rey and starts kissing all over the girl’s face.

“Ew! Daddy, no slobber!” She kicks and squirms, and Ben sets her down. She lifts up her shirt to wipe her face, then trots to Finn and Poe chasing each other in circles beside the Welcome Center. “Boys, play nice!” She chirps.

“Come on.” Rey tugs Ben. “Let’s get the groceries inside.”

They head for the truck, Cassian following behind. Rey leans into the backseat when they get there, sorting through the bags. She picks out a big one and hands it to Cassian.

“Ooh, Little Debbies!” He takes the bag eagerly.

“I thought you didn’t like American candy.” Rey looks at him side-eyed as she hands him another bag.

“Little Debbies are cakes, not candy.” Cassian juts his chin up, marching to the Center.

Rey grunts, reaching for more bags. She hands one to Ben, and he takes it, peering inside.

“Doritos?” He narrows his eyes.

“Yep, the extra spicy kind.” Rey ignores the tint of judgement, fishing a bag from under the passenger seat. She hooks it over her arm.

“I can take that,” Ben offers.

“No, no. I’ve got it. I’ll find another for you.” She searches for one of the heaver ones.

“ _Rey_ …” He moves in behind her. “You’re not feeding our unborn child Beefaroni are you?”

Rey freezes. “ _No_.”

“Are you sure…?”

She sighs, shoulders sagging. “If I can’t drink alcohol, I am _having_ Beefaroni, and you can’t stop me.” She leans away from him, snatching a bag.

He grabs her by the waist, pulling her to his chest. “You know that stuff is garbage.”

“Yes, it’s sweet, sweet, garbage, and I’m going to put it _all over_ my hot dog.” 

“Oh my God.”

“Hey.” She elbows him. “More carrying, less judging.”

He wraps an arm around her, barring her in place. “You know what?” He presses a kiss by her ear. “You worked hard for five years and this is your party. You should have all the junk food you want.”

“ _Thank you_.” Rey smiles as he rocks her. “You know what would make it even better?”

“What?”

“Being able to eat in peace without you talking about MSG and refined sugars.”

“I’ll do my best.” He nuzzles her.

Rey bites her lip, melting into him.

“Daddy!”

Ben instantly lets go, looking for their daughter.

“Poe’s got a bump on his head, and it’s _big!_ ” She’s kneeling next to the dog in the grass. “Come see! Come see!”

“He probably knocked something off a shelf, made a mess somewhere.” Rey leans into the truck, grabbing a couple bags.

“ _Fucking dog_ …” Ben mutters.

Rey hands him another load, and he heads to the Welcome Center. She starts sorting through the rest of groceries but looks up when she hears a car coming down the drive.

A sleek, black Mercedes winds its way through the property, moving slowly.

Rey pulls out of the truck, brows furrowed

“That’s not the lawyer, is it?” Ben calls, eyes on the car. 

“Shouldn’t be.” Rey walks up to him. “She’s not due until Monday.”

They watch as the Mercedes pulls into the gravel lot, parking a few yards away. It idles there a minute, engine humming.

Rey and Ben glance at each other.

The engine turns off and driver’s side opens, a woman emerging. She’s older, in her late sixties from the looks of it, and very well dressed. She’s wearing a grey pantsuit, and her hair is wrapped tightly in braided bun. She scans the parking lot, soon settling on Rey and Ben.

Rey squints. “Do we know her?” She looks to Ben and instantly goes cold.

His face is bloodless, eyes fixed on the woman by the car.

“Ben?” Her heart jumps to her throat. “What’s wrong?”

He doesn’t move, gripping the grocery bags so tightly he’s crushing the contents.

“Ben, what’s going on?” She shoots a hand to him. “Who is that?” She looks between him and the woman. She’s too far for Rey to her expression, but her body language is a mirror of Ben’s, rigid and perfectly still.

“Stay here.” He sets down the bags with trembling arms and makes his way to the Mercedes. Rey watches intently.

“Mommy!” Their daughter runs up to her. “Poe has a bump. _Come see!_ ”

“Not now, honey.” She leans down, gathering the girl in her arms.

“But—”

Rey shushes her, eyes on Ben. He’s nearly halfway to the woman, moving with careful steps. Rey follows cautiously.

He halts when he’s a few steps from the car, standing directly across from the woman. Rey stops when he does, holding their daughter protectively.

“Mommy, who’s that?”

“Not now.” Rey studies the woman. She’s close enough to see her expression now, eyes pained and focused on Ben. There’s something vaguely familiar about her…

Suddenly, Rey gasps.

“Mommy—”

“Sunflower, I need you to be _quiet_.” Rey moves closer, stopping a few feet from Ben.

Neither he nor the woman move, just stare. Seconds drag…

“Hey,” the woman finally speaks, her voice hoarse.

“Hey,” Ben says softly.

Silence.

The woman fiddles with her hands. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” Ben swallows. “So do you.”

The woman grunts. “I’m, uh… a little grayer now.” She smooths a hand over her hair.

More silence.

Rey watches intently, her daughter squirming in her arms.

“I…” The woman looks down. “I wrote you letters, lots of letters. Never got around to sending them, though.”

“You did?” Ben shifts on the gravel. “W-what… What did they say?”

“Oh…” The woman sighs. “Lots of things. Mostly just… how sorry I am.”

“Sorry…?” Ben hesitates. “For what?”

“ _Many things_.” The woman closes her eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you like I should’ve been. I’m sorry we sent you to that damn military school. I’m sorry I never contacted you after…” She trails off. “But mostly, I’m sorry for how I reacted… that day.”

Ben bows his head.

“I wish I could go back, do things differently,” the woman rasps. “But I can’t. All I can do is tell you that I’m sorry and…” Her eyes tighten. “I know it wasn’t you fault. I know you didn’t mean to. It was just an accident.”

Ben tenses, his shoulders in his ears. Rey can’t see him well this angle, but she can tell he’s scrunching his face, eyes squeezed shut.

“ _Oh Ben_ …” The woman rushes to him, cupping his cheek. “I’m _so sorry_. I’m sorry you’ve had to live with this. I’m sorry I made it worse. I’m sorry it took me so long for me to tell you that. I’m just _sorry_.”

“ _No_ ,” Ben croaks. “You’re not the one who should be sorry. I—”

“Ben.” The woman takes his hands into hers. “Stop. Just stop. Stop beating yourself up. I don’t want that for you and…” Her lips tremble. “Neither would your father.”

Ben chokes.

“ _Please_.” The woman frames his face. “ _Please stop_. That’s what I came to tell you today. That and…” She tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “I love you. Never stopped.”

Ben staggers, chin tucked to his chest. The woman takes him in her arms, holding him tight.

Rey covers her mouth, tears burning in her eyes.

“Mommy…” Their daughter watches solemnly. “Is daddy… crying?”

“Yes, honey,” Rey whispers. “I think he is.”

“Is he sad?”

“Yes.” She nods. “But I think he’s happy too.”

“You can cry when your happy?” The girl tilts her head.

“Sometimes.” Rey wipes a tear from her cheek.

“Why is he happy?”

“Because…” Rey rasps. “That’s his mom, and he hasn’t seen her in a very long time.”

“Daddy has _a mom!?_ ” The girl shrieks.

Suddenly, Ben and his mother jerk back. His mother snaps to Rey, but Ben keeps his head down. They speak lowly for a moment, Ben wiping his face. Then, they start to Rey.

Rey brushes the corners of her eyes, straightening.

“Mom.” Ben loops an arm around Rey. “This my wife—”

“ _Rey_ ,” his mother finishes, reaching for her. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re doing very good work with this place.”

“Thank you.” Rey looks to Ben beside her. “It’s a joint effort. I’d be lost without Ben and our leadership team.”

“But it was _your idea_.” His mother dips her chin. “Don’t diminish that. A lot of omegas look up to you now.”

Rey nods, readjusting her daughter on her hip.

“And who’s this?” His mother looks to the girl, eyes crinkling.

“Sunflower.” Rey brushes hair from the girl’s face. “Do want to introduce yourself?”

The girl shrinks, looking down.

“Come on, now,” Rey goads. “Tell the nice lady your name.”

The girl hesitates. Then, she looks up shyly. “Leia,” she whispers.

His mother balks.

“Don’t look at me.” Rey gestures to Ben. “He’s the one who named her.”

His mother gapes him, awestruck.

“Little Leia…” Rey bounces the girl on her hip. “Meet _Big Leia_. This is who your named after. This is your grandmother.”

“Grandmover?” The girl knits her brow.

“Grand _mother_ ,” Ben corrects.

“Oh, just call me nan.” Leia waves a hand. “Can I…?” She motions to little Leia.

“Oh, of course.” Rey angles towards her. “Sunflower, would you let your grandmother hold you?”

The girl nods, and Rey hands her over.

“ _Ooh_.” Leia struggles to hold her up. “You’re so _big_. How old are you?”

“Four.” The girl holds up four fingers.

“Yeah.” Rey smiles. “She had a birthday just last month, didn’t you Sunflower?”

“A birthday!” Leia gasps. “You know what that means?”

The girl shakes her head.

“I owe you a present. A _big one_.”

The girl’s eyes light up.

“I owe you a lot of things… Both of you.” Leia looks to Ben, face pained. “I’ve missed _so much_.”

“Don’t.” Ben shakes his head. “Take your own advice for once and stop beating yourself up.”

Leia grunts softly. “Old habits…” She loosens her hold on their daughter, letting her slide to the ground.

Little Leia bops over to Ben, looping an arm around his leg.

“Well, since you’re here…” Rey turns to Leia. “Do you want to stay for the weekend? You picked the perfect time. We’re having a party tonight.”

“A party?” Leia raises an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?”

“Rey passed her thesis defense,” Ben boasts, a hand on her shoulder. “She has a Masters in educational psychology.”

“Well, _congratulations_. I assume you’ll go for the PhD next?” 

Rey huffs. “Uh… maybe. I’ll be taking a break for a couple years a least, catch my bearings.”

“Don’t wait too long,” Leia warns. “You need to take advantage of the moment, be part of the vanguard. There are a lot more academics starting to do studies like the one you did.”

“You know about my thesis?” Rey quirks her head.

“I know a lot of things.” Leia winks. “I’ve kept a close eye on you two, as much as I could from afar. I’ve read a lot about this place.” She gestures around them.

“Would you like a tour?” Rey offers. “There’s more on the other side of the woods. We can show you around here, then take you there for the party.”

“I’d love that.” Leia beams. “I’ve been dying to see what you’ve done with my money.”

“Your money…?” Rey knits her brow. She looks to Ben, but he seems just as confused.

Leia gives them a sly look.

Rey gasps, the pieces snapping together. “ _You’re our donor!_ _The big one!_ ”

Leia nods, smiling.

“ _You_ are getting the grand tour, _right now_.” Rey lunges, grabbing Leia’s arm. “Starting with the soon to be named _Leia Organa_ school for alphas and omegas.” She drags her towards the frame. “Ben and his crew have been building since spring, and I’ve been working on accreditation, interviewing teachers. Honey, come on.” She motions for Ben.

He scoops up their daughter and follows with twinged lips.

“You have _no idea_ what your donations have meant to us.” Rey walks arm in arm with Leia. “This place wouldn’t exist without you. We didn’t have a clue what we were getting ourselves into when we started. _Thank God_ , Ben has degree a finance.” Rey reaches for him, and he takes her hand, weaving his fingers between hers.

Rey chatters excitedly as they make their way over freshly cut grass, sun starting to set in the distance. Leia listens, nodding and asking questions, and Ben watches, holding Rey’s hand. He’s got that look in eyes, a deep look. Rey remembers it from their wedding, from the first time he held their daughter. She’d call it gratitude, but that would be like calling the ocean big. It doesn’t really capture the scope of it. 

She squeezes his hand, and he squeezes back. They share a glance, and though it’s brief, there’s layers of meaning in it.

There’s the happiness of the moment, excitement and surprise.

There’s the acknowledgement of what this means for their family, for his mother to be part of it.

Finally, there’s the feeling of being on the verge, of their lives taking a new shape. It’s tides turning, tectonic plates shifting, a butterfly flapping its wings and changing the world. 

It’s evolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate all your kudos and kind words. It's big part of what keeps me writing. :)
> 
> I know things are tough right now, but this story has been a great escape for me, and I hope it's been the same for you. We'll get through this, but in the meantime, stay safe and healthy out there!
> 
> If you're hankering for more A/B/O, be sure to check out the fics I mentioned as inspirations before chapter one along with these favorites:
> 
> [Come Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223287/chapters/61138591) by Slipgoingunder  
> [Knot Faking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361947) by Slipgoingunder (one shot)  
> [Already Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634540/chapters/51587917) by AttackoftheDarkCurses   
> [May the Guac Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259581/chapters/40587635) by PiscesSiren  
> [Good Little Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102448) by Kylosbrickhousebody (one shot)  
> [I Will Possess your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908667/chapters/34532279) by RaptorGinger   
> [Honeysuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429240/chapters/46240228) by LBellicose  
> [The Late Bloomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889) by JJJJ12


End file.
